


This feels like falling in love

by JoanaFilipa07



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Falling In Love, Insecurity, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanaFilipa07/pseuds/JoanaFilipa07
Summary: After defeating Pike, Lexa is finally able to achieve peace. Every clan is now a part of the coalition including the Sky People.In this fanfic Anya and Gustus didn't die.I suck at summaries please give this story a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

They had just won the war and joined their people. From now on there was no difference between the Sky People and the Grounders. Now they see each other equally. The Commander couldn’t be more happy. Finally after all this years she was able to achieve the peace between clans that she always wanted.

  
It was late in the festive but it was still going like it was in the beginning. Raven, Octavia and Clarke were all drinking and dancing while Bellamy, Jasper and Monty were having a passionate talk with some of the Grounders. And Lexa. Well Lexa was doing what she did best. Look out for her people. Everyone seem to be enjoying peace so far and so was she.

  
When she stopped thinking about her people she noticed that her stomach was covered in blood. She sit down, lift her shirt and there was a deep cut in her right side from her navel to her breast. She didn’t have time to take care of that because there were people who needed more help than her.

* * *

 

Clarke, Raven and Octavia were dancing, talking and enjoying this time where they could just be when Raven saw the Commander lifting her shirt.  
“ Clarke I think the Commander might need your help with that wound of hers” Raven nudged Clarke so she could see what she was talking about.  
“ Oh my god” Clarke looked horrified, “ Come on lets see if she lets me take care of that”

  
Clarke, Raven and Octavia were walking towards Lexa who looked slightly buzzed giving the amount of alcohol she had already drank.  
“ Lexa why the hell didn’t you tell me that you were hurt in battle!!”

  
Lexa wasn’t expecting Clarke to come to her considering she was with her friends.  
“ Don’t worry Clarke this is nothing. I’ve had much worse”  
“ Come on let us take you to your tent so that I can treat you wound” Clarke said while Raven and Octavia were by the commander’s side trying to help her getting up.  
“ I got this don’t worry, after all I am the Commander. “ Lexa said looking smug.

  
That show of strength and power had a big effect on the girls turning them even more. Between themselves they had already discussed that there was no way one could deny the Commander’s beauty and fierceness. And also between them they definitely wouldn’t mind being shown that kind of strength and power in bed.

  
While they were walking to Lexa’s tent, they were all thinking that this should be a little more than just wound cleaning but neither acknowledge their thoughts.

* * *

 

When they got to the tent Lexa turned and said, “ So where do you want me?”  
Clarke was left gaping about the double meaning of Lexa’s question but recovered rapidly.  
“ Take off your shirt and lay on the bed please”

  
Lexa did as she asked but taking a little bit of time taking her shirt due to the amount of alcohol she drank. When she was able to take it off, the other three girls gasped immediately. They imagined that the Commander must have a fit body but nothing could prepared them for the way her muscles flex as she was taking her shirt off. Those abs and biceps were to die for and they were all imagined how much they wanted to grin in her lap. By now the three girls were very turned on.

  
Lexa was smirking as she saw that the girls were checking her out. She knew that she had a very lean body and was definitely confident about it. Because none of them was moving she took the opportunity, turn her back to them and with a little more sway of her hips, headed to bed to lay down as Clarke told her to.

  
Finally gaining her senses after seeing the sway of Lexa’s hips, Clarke looked to the other girls and told them to follow her. She went to pick some bandages and a cloth while Octavia went looking for the alcohol and Raven was still looking at the Commander’s form specifically her tattoos.

  
“Okay Lexa this is gonna sting a bit” Clarke said after pouring her and Octavia’s hands with alcohol and the cloth that she had in her hand.  
“ Just do it Clarke “

  
Clarke then started to run the cloth on wound. As soon as cloth touched her skin, her muscles were immediately flexed due to the stinging. Once again the girls were in awe of the Commander’s beauty and strength. Her lip was between her teeth which only made her more sexy.

  
Raven started caressing her hair whispering words of comfort because she didn’t like to see Lexa in pain. Clarke was trying not to put her into much pain but it was practically impossible due to the deep wound covered by blood.

  
“ Why haven’t you already taken care of this Lexa! This isn’t just some cut. This looks really bad” Clarke said chastising her.  
“ Clarke you know that I always put my people first and there were a lot hurt. They were the ones who needed medical attention not me. I survive worse I can definitely survive this cut” Lexa said softly, trying to defend her actions.  
“ You’re human too Commander. You’re not invincible. And if you hadn’t noticed people kind of rely on you to lead them. We need you” Raven said trying to get the Commander to see that she mattered as much as one of her people.  
“ Thank you Raven.” Said Lexa gratefully.  
“ Now lets take care of this so that you can go back to leading your people” Octavia said.

  
Lexa smile and Clarke then started doing the stitches realizing that she wasn’t the only one who cared about Lexa in an intimate way.  
While Clarke was fixing her, Raven and Octavia were comforting the Commander by whispering comfort words and easing her mind with their hands. They both knew that if it was other day Lexa wouldn’t let them touch her but she was allowing now so they were enjoying this moment where they were able to do what nobody will. Allowing Lexa a moment of peace where they can just exist.

  
Lexa was extremely grateful by the light touches that Raven and Octavia were providing as well as Clarke cleaning and taking care of her wound.  
When Clarke was finished, with Octavia’s help she wrapped the wound with the bandages.

  
“ Thank you. I appreciate what you all did for me” Lexa said with a sad face because she knew that there was no way her feelings were reciprocated despite of what just had happened.

  
In their faces she was the heartless and cold Commander, the one who abandoned them at the mountain. Despite having just save them all, there was no way that they would forgive her for what she had done in the past. Tying Raven to that tree, cut her and letting others cut her. Sending someone to kill Octavia. Kissing Clarke and then abandoned her at the mountain.

  
She could never confess her feelings towards the three girls. She could never tell them that what she did haunt her everyday not because she thought what she did was wrong but because she had done because of her duty to her people.

  
“ You may leave. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t forget that we are leaving early. Polis is still a day’s journey.”

  
The three girls nodded their heads and left despite their willingness to stay in Lexa’s tent, telling her and showing her just how much they wanted the Commander. Maybe someday they could.  
The three girls saw the sad look on Lexa’s face and they also saw each other’s look of lust towards Lexa and each other as well. They were definitely going to have a conversation tomorrow on their journey to Polis.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Clarke, Raven and Octavia were having breakfast together in a more private place so they could talk about last night.

  
“ So last night…” Octavia said trying to start the conversation.   
“ Ok I think that we all find the Commander attractive correct?” Clarke asked and they both nodded their heads, “ Now the two questions left are if what we want is a real relationship or just a one night thing and if Lexa feels the same way about us.”  
“ We already know that we feel something for each other and for me I would really like a relationship with you all” Raven answered.  
“ Yeah me too” Octavia agreed.  
“ Same here” By now they all had smiley faces because they were on the same page.

  
“ Do you think that Lexa has feelings for us?” Raven asked.  
“ I believe that she does. I’m more concern about the fact she is Commander and that means, as she says, that love is weakness and she needs to be alone, which is a load of crap if you ask me.”  
“ So, we make her see that love is strength.” Octavia said with conviction.

  
By now they had established that they were gonna make Lexa see that love is indeed strength.

* * *

 

Lexa spent the night awake tossing and turning, thinking about the three girls that managed to break through her walls without even doing anything. She knew that she couldn’t do anything about her feelings so she decided to shut them down, buried them deep inside.

  
As she left her tent she went get some breakfast and warned the ones who were leaving for Polis that they had 20 minutes to get everything ready. Of course that the looks of Clarke, Raven and Octavia, which were so happy, didn’t go unnoticed by her, and when she turn her back to them she grinned at the thought of them happy. She thought that Polis would do them good.

  
When everything was ready they left for Polis.  
Lexa was in the front with Anya, her general and best friend, and the three Sky girls were right behind them. Then there were some guards behind them to protect them all.

  
Lexa was lost in thought when Anya nudged her so, she looked immediately at her.

  
“ Commander may I speak freely?” Anya asked in a hushed tone.  
“ Yeah of course what’s wrong?” Lexa said mildly concern.

  
Although they were talking very quietly the three girls behind could still hear them but neither Lexa or Anya seem to notice.

  
“ I know I’m your general but I’m also your best friend so it is my duty ask, are you ok?”  
“ Yeah I wouldn’t I be?”  
“ It’s just that you’ve finally achieved what you wanted but you’re still with face. Why is that?”  
“ Anya..” She sigh, “ You know that I cannot afford to let my guard down. I cannot afford to be weak.”  
“ Lexa I know that you know that I think that love is weakness is bullshit. But in this case I’m only talking about having sex with someone it doesn’t have to mean anything”  
“ Anya I don’t need that in my life right now ok. My duty is to my people and only them”

  
Clarke, Raven and Octavia were listening very carefully to what they saying and exchanging looks between them as they were hearing the exchanges.

  
“ You know that there are a lots of girls that would give anything for just only one night with the Commander “ Anya said wiggling her eyebrows.  
“ I’m aware Anya don’t worry” Lexa said dismissing her.  
“ Oh and I’m also sure that Luna wouldn’t mind a repeat just to remind the last times”  
“ Anya you are such a child! And for your information I don’t think she is in Polis so”  
“ I bet one of your maids wouldn’t mind that you gave her one night to remember”  
“ Ughhh Anya go back to being general please” Lexa said with a playful tone.  
“ Yes Commander “ Anya said while laughing quietly.

  
The three girls behind however weren’t so happy about their conversation specifically the part where they found out that Lexa has every girl wanting her. They definitely exchanged worried and jealous looks.

  
The rest of the journey went smoothly. When they arrived to Polis it was already night so there weren’t many people around. They got off of their horses, handed them to the guards to put them away and starting walking towards Lexa’s tower. When they got there Lexa told Anya to warn Titus of their arrival and to rest.

After Anya left, Lexa turned to the three girls and said “ Come on it is already late, I’ll show you to your room. The maids have probably already prepared them for you. “  
“ Thank you Lexa” Clarke said in little less formal way.  
Lexa nodded her head acknowledging her thanks and told them to follow her. In the middle of the walk to their room, Lexa remember some important detail regarding their sleeping arrangements, “ I forgot to mention but I only have one room prepared for you because I thought it would be safer for you to be together. But if you want three rooms I can totally arrange that, the problem is that they would have to be in different floors.”  
“ Don’t worry Lexa we will sleep together thank you.” Raven immediately said.  
“ Ok” Lexa said. When they arrived to their room Lexa stopped, “ This is your room, if you need anything you can ask one of the maids, they will be walking around here at night and it will be one here in the morning by the door if you need anything. Your bags are already there along with some food if you’re hungry” Lexa said making sure they got everything they needed.

  
“ Oh one more thing, where is your room?” Clarke said trying to sound casual about it.  
“ My room is the one across the hall. Tomorrow I will give a tour around the tower and Polis as well, so you will know where to go in case you need anything.”

  
The girls said their goodbyes and watched Lexa heading to her room where there was already one maid waiting for her. They exchanged a few words and then Lexa open the door to the blushed maid and then she disappeared as well into the room.

  
The three girls disappeared as well to their room obviously jealous at the exchange of words between Lexa and the maid.

  
When they entered the room they were immediately in awe with the bed that was so big it could fit 5 people. The room was also pretty big. There was a table with food, a balcony where you could see a part of Polis and a couch. The girls knew that they were in for a good night of sleep.

* * *

 

In the morning, the girls were starting to get dressed when there was a knock on the door. It was the maid that Lexa said it would be there asking if they needed anything.

As they were already dressed they asked if they could go get breakfast so, the maid told them to follow her. As they were leaving, the girls saw another maid leaving Lexa’s room, blushing furiously while fixing her hair.

The girl look towards them and then winked to the other maid. Unbelievable, they were all thinking, because they could definitely figure out what had just happened.

  
“ We have to figure out something if we really want her” Octavia said to the others in a hushed tone so that the maid couldn’t hear.

 


	3. Chapter 3

While they were walking to breakfast, following the maids, the maid that had left Lexa’s room started gossiping with the other one about her morning , not caring if others heard her.

  
“ Best morning of my life. That tongue and those fingers are heaven. They can really do magic believe me.” After a pause in her speech she spoke again,” She made me come 2 times in 20 minutes and then got up to take a bath, didn’t even let me do her but still, best morning of my life. Hey where are you headed?”

  
“ I’m taking the guests to breakfast.”  
“ Shouldn’t they be eating with the Commander today as she requested?”  
“ Oh shit” The maid then turned to the girls and said, “ I’m so sorry but we have to go back. Today breakfast is not here”

  
Then they turn around and left to where they came from. The three girls were in their own worlds trying to figure out what they could do to win Lexa, that they didn’t notice that breakfast was going to be in the Commander’s room.

  
When they arrived at the door the maid open it and lead them towards the big table that was filled with food. Then she left but there were still no signs of Lexa. Therefore they took their time to take in Lexa’s room. It was really big and from what they see, they guessed that her bed was even bigger that theirs. Besides the bed, it also had a balcony, a table, a couch and then there was some back room that they guessed it would be her closet and bathroom. Suddenly Lexa appeared from the back room with her hair down without braids and dressed without a armor, only in jeans and a tank top. They were immediately in awe of her beauty and they thought she couldn’t be more beautiful but with her hair down she seem like a totally different person.

  
“ Good morning! I didn’t realize that you were already here. Have you been waiting for long?” Lexa asked.  
“ Good morning to you too and no we just got here.” Octavia answered.   
“ Good then lets eat I imagined that you’re hungry” Lexa said.

  
They all sat at the table eating mostly in silence. They were almost finished when they heard a small voice that seem to be in the hall close to the room screaming and running.

  
“Lexiiiiii” The voice said.  
“ Excuse me” Lexa said with a smile on her face and got up from her chair and headed towards the couch with her back to it. The girls were all curious about what was happening. Then a small girl appeared when the doors opened and jumped towards Lexa still screaming her name. Lexa took her in her arms and they both felt on to the couch, Lexa with a grunt due to her injurie and the girl went laughing.

  
“ I missed you Lexi. I thought you were never coming back” Said the girl with a pout.  
“ I missed as well Kya. But I told you that I always come back and this time was no different.” Lexa answered.   
“ I know. So did you won?”  
“ Of course I did” Lexa said with a smirk on her face.  
“ Are you hurt?” Said Kya a little bit concerned looking to Lexa’s stomach where it was the bandage that Clarke put in the wound.  
“ No I’m okay Kya don’t worry. I don’t know if you noticed but we got company.” Lexa said pointing to the girls sitting at the table all smiling at the interaction between Lexa and Kya.

  
“ Who are they?” Kya asked.  
Lexa then whispered in her ear, “ They are from the sky.” Lexa said.

  
Kya eyes lighten up instantly because before she left, Lexa promised that when she come back Kya would meet some of the Sky People. Kya then got up from Lexa’s lap and went towards the three girls a big smile on her face, sat in Lexa’s chair and said, “ Hi I’m Kya it is a pleasure to meet you all.”

  
They didn’t know what Lexa said to her but the girl had the biggest smile on her face.  
“ Well it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I’m Raven and this are Octavia and Clarke. “  
“ Beautiful names” Kya murmured.

  
“ What are you doing in my seat Kya” Lexa said playfully.  
“ I’m going to be Commander someday so I’m preparing myself.” Said to the three girls despite the fact that it was Lexa that asked, “ I’m going to be just like Lexa”.  
Lexa then lift her up so that she could sit on her chair and Kya on her lap.

  
“ So do you mind giving the reports of what happened when I was away from Polis.”  
“ Well nothing much” Kya said with a serious face, “ The nightblidas continued their training minus your class since you weren’t here. I’m behaving really well as always, doing all of my chores. Oh and LuLu is here.” Kya said excited.

  
“ Oh really, and what exactly is Luna doing here?” Lexa asked.  
As soon as they heard the name Luna, the three girls exchanged looks between each other.  
“ She said that she wanted to meet the Sky girls just like me. Oh and she also said that she missed you”  
“ Oh okay then you have to introduce her to them. Did she play with you?”  
“ Yes all the time. I’m always stealing her from her duties.”

  
Lexa then turned to the girls and said, “ Luna is the leader of the Boat People I’m certain that you will like her a lot.”  
Little did she know that the girls, due to listening Lexa and Anya conversation during their trip, already disliked Luna just because she slept with Lexa multiple times.  
“ Oh I’m sure we will love her” Raven said sarcastically.

  
“ Okay Kya it’s time for you to go to your lesson. I’ll see you later” Lexa said while kissing her forehead.  
“ Okay, goodbye but you have to promise that you will play with me later.”  
“ I promise Kya” Lexa said with a smile on her face.  
“ Good. Goodbye Raven, Octavia and Clarke it was a pleasure to meet you all.”  
“ Bye Kya” Said the girls in unison.

  
When she left they finished their breakfast and they were starting their tour around the tour first when Clarke asked, “ Who is she to you Lexa?”  
“ I found her in the woods alone crying so I brought her with me and having been taking care of her. She is now 4 years old.”

* * *

 

The last on the tower left to show them was the throne room. When they got there there was a bald man talking to beautiful young woman. As soon as they enter both turn around and the woman immediately smiled as she saw who was standing there.

  
“ You may leave now Titus. I’ll talk to you later” Lexa said and Titus left.

  
Then Lexa went towards to the woman and the woman pulled her into a crushing hug, which was really unexpected to the three girls.   
Lexa grunted due to her injurie so, the woman let her but still kept her hands on her.

  
“ What happened?” Said the woman, concern written all over her face.  
“ Just a small injurie don’t worry. What are you doing here?”  
“ Well I missed you Lex and I wanted to meet the Sky girls.” Luna said shrugging.  
“ All is well Luna. And if you want to meet them they are right behind me.”

  
“ Uau they are even more beautiful than you said “ Luna said with a smile never leaving her face. The girls were a bit speechless by her words, while Lexa was trying to hide her blush.

  
“ I’m Luna of the Boat People and it is a pleasure to meet you all” Luna said extending her arm towards each girl.  
“ I’m Octavia and this are Raven and Clarke. “ Octavia said with a not so friendly tone.

  
“ Well during your stay I hope we can talk a bit more but now I have to run so I’ll see you later.” Luna then turned to Lexa and whispered into her ear, “ If you want you can come to my room later as a reminder of the last times”  
“ If we were to remind the past times you would have to come to my bed not me.” Lexa said smirking.

  
Then Luna headed towards the door and said to the air,” I’ll be waiting”.

  
Lexa shook her head not believing that Anya was right about Luna. Unfortunately she didn’t want to have anything with Luna. The girls that she wanted to have something with wouldn’t want her and that’s why that in the morning she had sex with the maid. She just wanted to make someone feel good. This is so messed up, Lexa thought. Last night she went over the pros and cons of telling them that she has feelings for them but she doesn’t think she can take the rejection well so she didn’t say anything. Someday maybe.

  
“ Lets go eat lunch. I’m sorry but in the afternoon I have some things to take care so I won’t be able to show you Polis but you can still go explore, just bring guards with so that nothing happens if you go.”  
“ Okay Lexa thank you for showing us the tower” Raven said.  
“ No problem. Later I’ll pick you at your room for dinner” Lexa smiled and said.

* * *

 

In the afternoon the girls decided to stay in the tower because they didn’t know what time they were going to have dinner and when Lexa would show up. As they stay in their room they decided to explore their feelings towards one another even if Lexa wasn’t there. They thought that maybe if later Lexa saw them together it would be easier to explain what they felt for her. During the afternoon there were light touches and kisses with minimal clothes. Then because Raven’s leg started to hurt her, Clarke and Octavia did her a massage, helping her with the pain.

  
After her lesson with the nightblidas, she went to her room and eventually passed in the girls room. When she passed by their door she could definitely heard three different moans. That could only mean that they were together in a relationship. If she declared her feelings towards the three girls it could go two different ways: or they liked her or they didn’t. Maybe it was time to be brave and be selfish for once. And maybe this time she could have a happy ending. Lexa went to her room with a lot more conviction about the girls reciprocate her feelings and she was already planning how to tell them.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as she promised Lexa went with Kya to pick up the girls at their room. When they got there, Kya knocked at the door and they could heard Octavia saying for them to enter. Kya immediately open the door and run inside. She was really excited to see the sky girls again. The first girl she saw was Raven so she went to give her a hug.

  
"Rae!!!!" Kya said.  
" Hey kid!! Uau you are so strong" Raven said smiling.  
" Do you want to go to dinner with me and Lexi?" Kya asked.  
" Absolutely" Raven said grinning.

  
Lexa was still standing at the door gaping. Raven was dressed in grounder clothes. Seeing her in those clothes just made Lexa want her even more.

  
Lexa then cleared her throat and said, " Hello Raven are you ready to go?"  
Raven clearly saw Lexa checking her out but she didn't say anything to her. However she would definitely say to Octavia and Clarke that their plan to win Lexa was working.  
" Hi Lexa, Octavia is just helping Clarke getting ready. Two more minutes" Raven said.  
" Yeah of course" Lexa said already thinking that the two girls were also in grounder clothes.

  
Two minutes later they emerged from the bathroom and Lexa was again blown away by their beauty. Kya went to give them a hug like she did to Raven. After the greetings they left to go to Lexa's room so they could have dinner.

When they got there dinner was already there. There was a chair next to Lexa’s for Kya and, because she was still young it was Lexa that prepared her food and helped her eating. The three girls were still baffled by Lexa’s interactions with Kya. She treated Kya like her daughter and it wasn’t everyday that many people saw this side of Lexa.

Before Lexa could start eating, Titus walked in with a worried expression.

  
“ Excuse me” Lexa said immediately going to Titus.

  
“ I’m sorry to interrupt Commander but the queen of Azgeda is here.”  
“ What? Why is Nia here?” Lexa demanded.  
“ She said she wishes a meeting with all the clans right now. They are already waiting for you.”  
“ Ok give me five minutes I’ll be right there.”

  
Lexa sighed a turn to the table where all the girls were waiting for her. Lexa kneeled in front of Kya apologetically and said, “ I’m sorry Kya but I’m not going to be able to play with you tonight”  
“ What? But why? You always play with me and read me a bedtime story when you’re here” Kya said on the verge of tears.  
“ I’m sorry baby but there’s something I got to take care of ”.

  
“ We could play with you if you want” Raven offered.  
“ Really??” Kya’s mood suddenly changed at the preposition that Raven made.  
“ Yeah really kid” Raven said while Clarke and Octavia nodded her heads.

  
“ Ok then it is decided.” Lexa said before turning to the girls thanking them. Then she kissed Kya’s cheek and whispered, “ I love you”.  
Kya hugged Lexa and said I love you too.

She turned towards her bed and went to pick up her dagger just for precaution. She had no idea what Nia was doing here but she knew that it was no good. She locked her eyes with Kya one more time and said, “ Be good “.

* * *

 

After Lexa left Kya turned to the sky girls and said, “ Something is wrong. Lexi always plays with me when she is here”. She was again on the verge of tears when Clarke got up and went to hug her, “ I’m sure that whatever is, Lexa is going to fix it okay? Don’t worry. “ While she was hugging Kya, Clarke looked to the other girls, all with concern expressions.  
“ Ok…” Kya said sniffling.

  
“ So what are we gonna play” Octavia said trying to change the mood in the room, “ What is it that you usually play with Lexa?”  
“ We play a lot of different things but my favorite is hide and seek.”  
“ Okay we can play that one.” Raven said.

  
“ Hey one question though, what did Lexa said to you when we met that you were smiling about?” Clarke asked curiously.  
Kya thought a bit and then answered, “ Oh, she said in my ear that you were from the sky. She promised me after she left that I would meet some of the Sky People. She talked about you three specially all the time. “  
“ Oh really… What did she said about us?” Raven asked.

  
“ She was always talking about the blonde’s passion, the brunette’s strength and the warrior’s stubbornness. She tell me bedtime stories about you sometimes as well.”

  
The three girls were listening intently smiling to what Kya was saying and now, more than ever, they thought that they definitely had a chance with Lexa.

  
“ Ok now playtime!!” Octavia exclaimed. The four girls left Lexa’s room towards the room next door which was Kya’s. They played most of the night and then said their goodbyes to Kya and left. They didn’t slept much that night, thinking about what could have happened that made Lexa leave.

* * *

 

Lexa arrived at the throne room 5 minutes later dreading this meeting. Her and Nya never had the best relationship specially after she kidnapped Costia and killed her sending her head as a present to Lexa. Lexa then signaled for the guards to open the doors for her. She walked in just as graciously as she always walks.

  
Everyone bowed before her except the Ice Queen. How dare she, Lexa thought.

  
Before anyone could say anything, Titus in an angered tone said, “ Everyone bows before the Commander “.

  
“ She is no Commander. “ Nya said with a distasteful look, “ Her actions are not from a true Commander. COMMANDER NO MORE” She exclaimed while the clans were starting to get up to support Nya saying the exact same words she said.

  
“ Nya you know that a vote of no confidence has to be unanimous” Lexa said still with a stoic face despite knowing what this vote would mean to her.  
“ I think it’s pretty unanimous” Nya said smirking .  
“ IT IS NOT UNANIMOUS” Said Luna not believing what was happening.

  
“ You knew that this wouldn’t work so how about you say what you are really here to say” Lexa said.  
Thinking a little bit, Nya responded, “ You have been challenged Lexa kom Triku, Commander of the Twelve Nations”  
“ And I accept your challenge Nya kom Azgeda, Queen of Azgeda.”

  
“ Who is fighting for you Nya?” Titus asked.   
“ My son Roan, prince of Azgeda” She answered.  
“ And who will be fighting for you Commander?“ Titus asked, already knowing the answer.   
“ I’m the Commander, no one fights for me” Lexa said confidently.

  
“ This fight to death will occur tomorrow evening. Meeting dismissed.” Titus said.

  
When everyone left Titus turn to Lexa and said, “ Are you sure about this Commander?”  
“ Are you questioning my abilities Titus? I’m the best in all clans. And you know that if I refused I would have shown that I agreed with Nya. And I don’t. Every decision I make is for my people and you know that.”

  
Lexa started walking towards her room. The meeting ran until dawn and if she wanted to get some sleep she would have to go now.

  
Titus also started walking with her, thinking about the best way to say what he had in mind.

  
“ Lexa I know that everything you do is for your people but lately you have been making questionable choices relating the sky girls”

  
Lexa was really tired and wasn’t really in the mood the hear this again. They already in the floor where it was Lexa’s room. She had just passed the girls room when Titus talked once again.

  
“ Don’t make the same mistakes as you did with Costia.”

  
Lexa stopped immediately as soon as she heard Costia’s name. She turn around with her face expressing nothing but anger said, “MY MISTAKES!! NYA CUT OFF COSTIA’S HEAD AND DELIVERED IT TO MY BED. AND STILL I LET THEM INTO MY COALITION. I’M MORE THAN CAPABLE OF SEPARATING MY FEELINGS FROM DUTY!!”

  
By the time she finished everyone probably had heard her screaming. But she couldn’t care less. Lexa then signed and said, “ I have to get to bed. I don’t plan on losing tomorrow so I’m going to rest until the battle. Do not bother me until the time of the fight. And if you say anything related to my feelings or the sky girls one more time I’ll make you regret it.” Lexa then left without letting Titus saying one more word. When she went to her room she undressed and immediately fall into her bed. She tried not to think about Costia or her feelings for the sky girls as tomorrow was a big day and she had to be focused.

* * *

 

The girls were awoken by the sudden screams and were immediately worried about Lexa. Not only about the fact that she lost someone in such a drastic way but because of their talked about some fight. Tomorrow they were definitely going to ask Lexa about that fight.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls woke up earlier than yesterday with the intend of talking with Lexa so that they could understand what was going on.

  
They kissed each others good morning and open the door where it was already the maid that it was there yesterday. Clarke turned to the maid and said, “Good morning, can you take us to the Commander?”  
“ I haven’t seen her this morning. She is probably still in her room.”   
“ Then we will go to her room, thank you very much” Raven said already walking towards Lexa’s room.  
“ You can’t go in there without permission.” The maid said trying to stop them.

  
However they were determined to talk to Lexa so they didn’t hear the maid and eventually she gave up.

  
The girls open the door and were faced with one of the most beautiful scene they ever seen. There lied Lexa in her bed with only her bindings and a boy shorts. The sheets were only covered half of her body and she still had one leg above the sheets. Her face seem more at ease, peaceful and she even looked younger. They could also see her back tattoo minus the part that was covered by the bindings. It was even more beautiful than the one in her upper arm.

  
Raven broke out of her stare and nudged the other two girls. She then decided to wake up so she got closed to Lexa’s side and said, “ Lexa wake up”.

  
Lexa who usually didn’t expect anyone in her room in the morning, thought was a intruder so as soon she heard something she acted, full Commander’s mode. She grabbed her dagger from under pillow and with a hand around Raven’s waist and another with the dagger to her throat she turn them around. Now Raven was under her while Lexa was straddling her waist with the dagger still in Raven’s throat.

Then, when she realized who she was straddling with the dragger to their throat wasn’t a intruder she quickly stand up immediately saying, “ Oh my god I’m so sorry Raven I had no idea it was you.” She helped Raven get to and noticed that they weren’t the only ones in the room. Clarke and Octavia were also there. She also noticed the lack of clothes she had on, because she was still sleeping and not expecting company, and the way the girls were eyeing her up. She went to the chair next to her bed and picked the shirt that was there.

  
Raven was immediately turn on after that show of power and so were Clarke and Octavia when Lexa said with a confused face,“ What are you all doing here by the way?”

  
“ Oh we came here to talk to you about last night. What happened?” Clarke said concerned.   
“ I’ll explain everything during breakfast don’t worry “ Lexa then walked towards her door asking the maid to bring them breakfast. She then turned to the girls and said, “ I’ll just go put something more appropriate. You can sit on the couch or at table. I’ll be right back” Lexa said smiling as she remembered the way the girls were watching her before.

  
The girls looked to each other and mouthed damn as they were sitting on the couch. When they sank down all of them sign still daydreaming about Lexa. As they were waiting for Lexa the maid entered and put the food on the table.

  
After 5 minutes Lexa emerged from the bathroom and the four went to the table. They started to eat their breakfast when Lexa speak up, “ Yesterday Titus came to me because the Ice Queen was here asking for a meeting.” They were listening intently nodding as Lexa continued talking, “ She then proceeded to ask for a vote of no confidence.”  
“ What is that? It doesn’t seem good.” Octavia said.   
“ A vote of no confidence has to be unanimous between the Twelve Clans and its purpose is to take down the Commander.” Lexa said calmly.

  
“ What do you mean take down the Commander?” Raven said anxiously.  
“ It means exactly what you’re thinking. If one of the clans isn’t content about the Commander they can asked for this vote and, if it is unanimous the Commander will die. Death by a thousand cuts.”.  
“ What??” The three girls said terrified that Lexa was going to die.

  
“ Well fortunately the vote wasn’t unanimous. “ They all signed, “ So, the Ice Queen challenged me”  
“ Do we want to know what this challenge is.” Clarke asked.   
“ The Ice Queen challenged me because she doesn’t see me fit to lead our people. Each of us has to choose someone to fight until one person is dead”.

  
“ Ok so which one did you choose to fight for you” Clarke said like it was obvious that Lexa would choose someone.  
“ I’m the Commander, no one fights for me.”   
“ Are you crazy!!” The three girls exclaimed at the same time.  
“ I have to fight. First because the challenge was made to see if I’m capable to lead and protect our people or not. Second I’m the best warrior in all clans if not I wouldn’t be the Commander. And lastly but not least I’m very confident of my skills and I’m sure I’ll win.” Lexa finished with a smirk.  
“ Who are you fighting against just so we know.” Raven asked.  
“ Roan, prince of Azgeda”

  
“ What? Lexa are you mad??” Clarke said. She had seen Roan taking down 3 men by the time it took the first one to hit the ground. She was really concerned about Lexa.

  
Before Lexa could respond Kya entered the room.

  
“ Lexi!!!!”  
“ Hey baby!!” She lift her up and gave her a hug while giving her a lot of kisses in the cheek.  
“ Did you behave well after I left?”  
“ Of course. We played hide and seek!” Kya said happily, “ Will you play with me today?”, She asked hopefully

  
“ I’m really sorry sweetie but today I’m going away just for a little bit during the evening. But I promise that I will tell a bedtime story alright?”  
“ Where are you going?” Kya asked pouting.  
“ Well I’m going to another battle but this time is going to be a little one. I just have to defeat one person.” Lexa said trying to explain to a 4 years old.  
“ Are you going to be okay?”  
“ Of course I am little one. You know me. I will always come back to you just like I promise okay? Don’t be worry I’ll be here before you even notice I’m gone.” Lexa said kissing her one more time.

  
“ Okay but I’ll miss you anyway. I love you” Kya said out loud.  
“ I love you too” Lexa chocked a bit in her words never saying them out loud to anyone. Kya then say goodbye to everyone and left.

  
“ So the fight is going to happened today?” Raven asked.  
“ Yeah today in the evening. It should be a quick fight. If you want you can come and watch.” Lexa said hoping they would come.  
“ Lexa I’m not going to sit there and watch you die.” Clarke said.

  
“ Who says I’m going to die Clarke?”  
“ Have you ever seen Roan fight?”  
“ Have you ever seen me fight?”  
“ No but I have seen him and he is ruthless. You can’t go against him”.

  
“ Clarke, Nya chose him, so I’m going to fight and I’m going to win. Whether you believe it or not. You all can come watch if you want but if not then…” Lexa got up headed to the door turn to the girls and said, “ May we meet again”.

* * *

 

The girls were still in the same has position as when Lexa left. They were really worried about the fight.

  
“ We have to believe in her guys. She is after all Commander of all of these nations. We have to believe that she is going to win and she is going to be okay.” Octavia said.  
“ Okay you’re right. So are we going to watch or not” Raven asked.   
“ Yes we will be there to support her no matter the outcome.” Clarke said.

* * *

 

When Lexa the girls in her room she went to get herself prepared for the fight. She trained a bit, meditated as well and thought about the outcomes of this fight. Then she went back to her room to clean herself.

  
The girls were also in her own room preparing themselves when someone seem to be running at the hall.

  
“ Lexa!!!” Anya exclaimed.  
As soon as she heard Anya’s voice she turned around to look at her.  
“ Why the hell did I heard from Luna that you have been challenged and are going to fight Roan!!” She said angry.

  
“ I’m sorry Anya I haven’t been able to tell you with the meeting and then the challenge. I knew that something was wrong as soon as Titus told me that Nya was here.”  
“ That Ice bitch. If you don’t kill her I will someday. You’re going to be okay right?” Anya said concerned.

  
“ Of course I will. You know me. But if something happens to me, can you promise to take care of Kya?” Lexa said even though she was confident she was going to win.  
“ Of course Lex, don’t worry. Everything will be fine. Good luck.” They hugged each other and then Lexa left to her room to prepare herself.

She knew that Roan was very skilled warrior and an assassin as well but she was already prepared for him. Now that she was finally able to achieve peace she wasn’t going to go down without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa had no idea if the girls were going to show up to watch the fight or not. Titus just started announcing the fighters, that everyone already knew, and the only rule of this fight. It only finishes when one is dead. Then Lexa and Roan went to opposite sides to pick their swords and Lexa to also take her Commander’s sash and armor.

When she was taking her armor she saw three girls trying to pass through the crowd. As soon as they took their woods off, she saw who they were. Clarke, Raven and Octavia were standing there to support her. She gave them a small nod and smile and said, “ I’m glad you came”.  
They gave her a small smile as well and said, “ We too”.

  
Then Lexa took her sword out and as the girls look behind her with wide eyes, she turned around a cut Roan in the arm. The fight ensues and the two Grounders go back and forth, each trying to gain the upper hand. Lexa manages to take Roan’s sword, but the Ice Nation Prince thought quick and steals the spear from one of the nearby guards. Roan uses the spear to knock both swords out of Lexa’s hands and kick her to the ground in the chest while Clarke, Raven and Octavia were worryingly watching.

They all thought that this was Lexa’s end but not Lexa. When Roan was about to literally impale her, she rolls out of the way and took the spear from him. Then Lexa cut him in the leg, making him fall to his knees, and hit him below his chin, finally laying him backwards in the dirt.

She then, having difficult breathing after Roan’s kick, was about to kill him when Nia get up and exclaimed, “Get up!! If you don’t get up you will die a coward. You will not die a prince.”  
“ Come on, just get it over with” Roan said to Lexa.

  
Lexa looked to Roan and raised the spear but instead of killing him she throw it towards the Ice Queen. The spear went straight through killing her in seconds.

  
“ THE QUEEN IS DEAD!! LONG LIVE THE KING!!”.

  
The crowd chanted her name but she couldn’t focused on anything else other than the three girls. Then two guards went to take her to medical so that they could treat her. The girls were following her. They decided that they would confess her feelings towards Lexa if she would win the fight. They just hadn’t discussed how they were going to do that.

* * *

 

When they arrived to the medical room Lexa was laying in the bed. She had her eyes closed and was in only her bindings and pants. The healer was about to treat her wounds when Clarke said she would take over. They were left in the tent alone and Lexa was still having a little trouble breathing. Clarke was immediately on her side and started examine her. Raven and Octavia were on her other side.

  
“ Hey how are you feeling?” Clarke said.   
“ I won” Lexa said smirking.  
Clarke rolled her eyes and said, “ Yeah we saw”.  
“ I told you I would…” Before Lexa could finish Clarke cut her off with a kiss.

  
Lexa was baffled as soon as she felt the pressure of Clarke’s lips on her. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. She stopped after 3 seconds and looked at the others girls standing, winking at her mouthing nice to her.

  
Lexa opened her eyes and said, “ Why did you do that?”  
“ Well you wouldn’t stop bragging about having won and I wanted you to shut up.” Clarke responded.   
“ And we really like you and we are happy that you are okay” Raven added.

  
“ What?” Said Lexa not believing what they were saying.   
So that Lexa would understand, Octavia grabbed her face and kissed her again gently.

  
“ We like you.” Octavia repeated.

  
“ Oh…” Lexa said, “ Oh, okay”

  
“ Okay? That’s what you are going to say after we said that we like you?” Clarke said surprised.  
“ Ah… I don’t know what to say.” Lexa said still not believing what they said.

  
Before one of the three girls could respond Titus entered saying for the girls to get out. The girls immediately left still thinking about what just happened.

  
“ Titus since you just told my healer to leave can you get me another one now.“  
“ Yes Commander. “  
“ And once you’re done don’t come back here I don’t want to see until I say so.”  
“ Yes Commander “ Titus said with a defeated look on his face.

* * *

 

Lexa was trying to wrap her head around everything that just happened. They said that they like her. The thing that Lexa has been dreaming about them saying. But she knew that it was impossible due to her past with each girl. Still, if there was even a small chance that this was true she had to take it. First thing to do was to fix her answer which she knew wasn’t the best.

  
The healer then came and stitched her arm, her hand and gave her some cream for her bruised ribs and her chest as well. When she was done she left intending to go to the girls room explaining everything and why she reacted that way but first she was going to take a bath and put some fresh clothes on.

* * *

As soon as Titus said for them to leave they left for their room still baffled with Lexa’s response or more so lack of it. After getting to their room Raven was the first one to talk, “ Why did she reacted that way. Does she not like us?” She said a bit hurt.  
“ I don’t know Rae maybe we were wrong.” Said Clarke. She usually understood the logic behind the girls thinking but know she had no idea what was going on in her head.  
“ You know, maybe she’s just confused. Maybe she thought we were kidding or something.” Octavia said.  
“ Well we know that she will come here to explain because that’s who she is so all we can do now is wait” Raven said.

  
They decided to eat something, asking the maid to bring the food to their room. They ate in silence waiting for Lexa to show up.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa was on her way to the girls room while she tried to come up with the right words to explain herself, when Kya saw her and walked towards her to give her a hug.

  
“ Lexi!! I’m so glad you’re okay!!” She said.  
“ I promised you that I’ll be okay and I keep every single one of my promises to you” Lexa said hugging her back.  
“ Would you read me a bedtime story like you promised?”  
“ I will little one don’t worry, but first I just have to talk to the Sky girls and then I’ll read to you okay?”  
“ Can I come with you?”  
“ No baby not know, I need to have a private talk with them okay. Go to your room and I’ll be right there.”  
“ Okay Lexi!” Kya said leaving to her room.

  
As she got to the door Lexa knocked and entered. She saw the girls in the couch watching who had just walked in. She took a deep breath and said, “Why?? Why do you even like me?? I hurt you!” She exclaimed, “ Because of my duty to my people I hurt you. I have to always put my people first and that means that I can’t have what I want most of the times. I regret to this day the pain that I put you through with my decisions but I don’t regret them. Because I know I did what was right for my people. Even though it broke my heart I still did it because if I’m Commander I’m not allowed to have emotions or any feelings at all.”

  
They were looking at her with sad eyes because of what Lexa was saying about her duty to her people. However she still continued trying to explain, “ The first thing that they teach us when we get here is that love is weakness, to be Commander is to be alone. Still I tried to have love too but I learned that it was impossible. Everyone that cares about me ends up hurt or death and I don’t want anything of that for you. You deserve the world. And not matter how much I wanted a chance with you I can’t . Because I don’t deserve it. You would only get hurt and I would never put you in any danger if I could prevented.” She took another breath blinking the tears away and said, “ And that is why I reacted the way I did when you told me that before. I have to go to Kya like I promised. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She headed towards the door and left.

* * *

The girls were still trying to process everything that Lexa said.  
Raven was the first one to speak saying, “ Damn that was some deep shit”  
“ Yeah” Clarke and Octavia said.  
“ She thinks that by rejecting us she’s protecting us” Octavia said.  
“ But we don’t need anyone to protect us. We can protect ourselves. We just have to make Lexa understand that this” Raven said point to the three, “ Is worth it.”  
“ Yeah you’re right. Tomorrow we’ll talk to her. For now lets just go to sleep and let Lexa enjoy her time with Kya. “ Clarke said. 

* * *

When Lexa left the girls room she went to Kya’s where she read her a story just like she had promised. Then she retired to her bedroom still thinking about the conversation she had with the girls.

  
She kept saying to herself that what she did was right. She couldn’t put the girls in danger. They meant to much to her. She knew that she just passed an opportunity to be with them but this was for the best, she kept saying to herself. She went to bed, trying to get some sleep. She was still hurting from the battle specially from Roan’s kick. She also had most of her ribs and back bruised ( from the impact to the ground when she was kicked) so it was difficult to find a position where she could sleep comfortably.

  
The next morning as she still had a lot of pain, specially in her back, she asked for someone experienced to give her a massage. She had already put the cream on her ribs that the healer gave her so the person only had to take care of her back.

  
She took of her top and got on her back so that the person who was going to give her a massage could reach her. She was only wearing boy shorts and the sheets were covering her body from below the hips. Someone knocked and she told them to enter.

  
“ You send for me Commander” The person said.  
“ Yes do you have any experience in massages?” Lexa turned her head a bit to look at the woman and asked.  
“ Yes I do Commander. Where would you like the massage?”  
“ In my back please. Yesterday during the fight when I got kicked I landed a little bit roughly on my back so it’s a bit sore.”  
“ Okay I’m going to work on that then Commander “  
“ Thanks…” Lexa said waiting to hear her name.  
“ Oh I’m Tris” She answered.  
“ Well thank you Tris.”

  
Tris then took some oils from her bag putting them on the bed besides Lexa and then she asked shyly, “ Do you mind if I sit on your back? It would be easier to work from there Commander “  
“ Yeah of course go ahead “ Lexa answered. All that she had in mind now was getting over this pain and if straddling her back was going to help Tris massage her than she had no problems.

  
So Tris straddle her back and got to work immediately. She started to work on the knots that Lexa had and then moved to her lower back massaging there slowly. In the shoulders she went a bit rough at first and then slowly again. After that she put another oil in Lexa’s back and massage her again this time even more slowly and thoroughly.

* * *

The girls decided to head up to Lexa’s room to talk. They had already planned their talked and they were not leaving until Lexa gave in in that mantra that love is weakness. Clarke had a habit of enter without knocking and this time was no different. She arrived at door Raven and Octavia trailing her behind and opened the door.

They were definitely not expecting what they had just walked in. Lexa was being straddled by some girl and she was giving her a massage seeming to be grinding in Lexa’s back as well.

They were definitely angry by this situation although they don’t know the real context about the situation.

  
They didn’t seem to notice the girls walking in so Raven decided to cleared her throat to make their appearance noticeable.

  
Lexa groaned as soon as she heard someone cleared their throat. The only person that barges in Lexa’s room was Anya so she immediately said, “ Anya if you can’t see I’m actually a little but busy right now so I’ll talk to you later.”  
“ It’s not Anya” Raven said.

  
“ Tris thank you very much for this. You can go now.” Lexa turn to her with a little smile on her face.  
Tris climbed out of Lexa’s back and packed all the oils in the bag. After she left she said, “ It was my pleasure Commander. If you need anything else you now you know where to go.”

  
The girls scoffed at the woman’s words.

  
When the door closed, Lexa turned her head to the girls and said, “ What are you doing here? And do you not know how to knock?”  
“ Well we didn’t know we were going to find you in compromised positions with someone else and we wanted to talk to you about last night” Clarke said. Clarke then looked at the girls back and saw that it was pretty bruised, “ Oh my god what happened to your back?”

  
“ It was during my fight with Roan and that’s why I was getting a massage that you all interrupted thank you very much by the way. Now if wouldn’t mind turning your back or leave so that I can dress myself it would be very much appreciated.” Lexa answered.  
“ We’ll be waiting for you outside” Octavia said.

* * *

Clarke was speechless because as soon as she saw Lexa half naked and straddled she immediately thought that something else was happening and she was deeply embarrassed. How could she thought that after Lexa had just declared that she had feelings for them, she was having sex with someone in the next morning. If they wanted to have a relationship with Lexa they have to learn how to trust each other.

* * *

Lexa started to get up while they were heading towards the door. She dressed quickly and braided her hair. Because she was still sore, she decided to just dress leggings and a top.  
When she was ready she took a deep breath and opened the door telling them to get in, wondering what the girls wanted to talk to her about last night.


	8. Chapter 8

They were making themselves comfortable on the couch while Lexa was bringing a chair from the table to sit in front of them.   
When they were all settle, Raven started talking.

  
“ We are going to talk and you are not interrupting us until we finish what we have to say okay?”  
“ Yes” Lexa said.  
“ Good. Ok so firstly we wanted to say that we already forgave you for everything you did in the past” Raven said.

  
“ But I…” Lexa tried to explain that she didn’t deserve their forgiveness but before she could finish Octavia sternly said, “ What did Raven said about interruptions Lexa”.  
“ I’m sorry” Lexa said rolling her eyes.

  
“ Now secondly you don’t have to protect us. We can protect ourselves just fine. Thirdly I thought you already knew that us Sky girls do what we want, when we want and how we want.” Clarke said.  
“ And lastly but not least we really like you and want a relationship with you so we are not going to let you go that easily” Octavia finished.

  
“ May I talk now or do you still have something to say?” Lexa asked.

  
They looked to each other and Raven said, “ We’re done. We can talk now if you want.”

  
“ Well firstly if we were to have a relationship it would have to be secret, at least for a while. Secondly I really like you too.” Lexa then smile at their faces and said, “ And lastly but not least I would very much want a relationship with you.” By now the three girls were grinning from ear to ear, “ But I still don’t believe that I earned your forgiveness.”

  
“ Lexa we know why you did what you did so let it go please” Clarke said.  
“ So, may I kiss you?” Lexa said happily after their talk.

  
They all let out a small laugh and nod their heads but before they could do something someone knocked at the door.

  
Lexa sighed and told them to enter. Luna entered the room and Lexa got up to go talk to her. The girls weren’t so happy about the interruption specially from Luna.

  
“ Hey Lex I just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving okay?”  
“ Of course Luna. It was great having you here. And thank you for supporting me at the meeting. Without you I wouldn’t know what to do.”  
“ Everybody knows that you are the best Commander that we ever had. They were just blinded by Nia’s stupidity. But if you really wanted to thank me why don’t we go to my room” Luna took Lexa’s hand and wiggled her eyebrows.   
“ Not today Luna. Why don’t you go ask Anya, I bet that she wouldn’t mind”  
“ Oh but you have better abs and better stamina” Luna said teasing her.   
“ Well it’s not going to happen so you have to think of something else” Lexa said laughing. She gave her a hug and said, “ May we meet again Luna”  
Luna smirked and said, “ Your loss. May we meet again Lex. Bye Sky girls it was a pleasure to meet you. “

  
The girls hummed and waved to Luna. Lexa walked Luna to the door and closed it shaking her head at the girl’s tactics. She looked at the three girls and they seem a little angry so she asked, a little bit concern, “ What is wrong?”

“ We don’t like her” Octavia stated.

“ Who?? Luna??” The girls nodded, “ Why not?” Lexa asked. 

“ Well because she flirts with you and is constantly touching you” Raven said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“ Well you got nothing to worry about. Luna, Anya and I grew up together so we trust each other. Besides I only have eyes for you” Lexa said trying to ease their minds.

“ Did you have in the past something with her?” Clarke asked to see if Lexa was going to tell them the truth or not.

“ Yes I had. We used to sleep together when she came to Polis but nothing more than that. You were friends before anything else.” Lexa answered honestly. If they were to start a relationship they had to be faithful to each other.

  
“ What were you saying to her that without her you wouldn’t know what to do” Octavia asked curiously.  
“ If it weren’t for her in the meeting the vote of no confidence would have been unanimous and I would be dead by now.” Lexa said calmly.  
They went silenced for a little bit until Raven sighed and said, “ We hate her less now”.  
Lexa smiled, “ Okay”

“ So just one question about this secret relationship of ours. We can’t tell anybody or we can’t tell everybody? Because there’s a difference in that.” Octavia asked.

“ Well I’m mostly worried about Titus finding and the reaction of the ambassadors. Who do you want to tell?” Lexa asked. 

“ Well I don’t have nobody but you girls but I’m sure that Clarke would like to tell her mother.” Octavia said and Clarke nodding.

“ Well if you want you can tell your mother. We just have to keep it down a while. The Commander isn’t used to have a significant other let alone three. So that will probably shock some people and Titus will definitely not be pleased. I would also want to tell Kya and Anya if you wouldn’t mind” Lexa said.

  
“ Of course not. But who is Titus by the way?” Raven asked   
“ He is the flamekeeper and he is the one who teaches the nightblidas. He was the one who raised me when I was taken away from my parents.”  
“ So was he the one that taught you that love is weakness?” Clarke asked.   
“ Yes” Lexa answered.  
“ We don’t like him” Clarke said while the others were nodding their heads in agreement.  
Lexa shook her head smiling at the girls.  
“ I’m not particularly fond of him as well so…” Lexa said.

  
“ Can we eat?? I’m starving” Octavia said whining.   
“ Of course I’ll asked the maids to start getting lunch ready and to bring you a snack.” Lexa said smiling fondly at her while she was whining.   
Lexa went to the door and told the maids that, while the girls were still waiting for some kissing time.

  
She waited until the maids return and told them to put the food on the table.

  
The girls saw the maid who entered was the maid that was gushing about Lexa’s fingers and mouth the other morning. They were definitely not happy about seeing her again specially not after she spend all the time checking Lexa out. When they left the four girls sat at the table and started eating.

After awhile Octavia cleared her throat and asked, “ So by the way how many maids do you have?”  
“ I think there are about 45 maids in the tower.” Lexa answered her.  
“ Well that’s a lot. Does everyone of them serves you?” Raven asked.   
“ Normally the ones that serve me directly are the ones who know my schedule and what I want so that I don’t have to be asking all the time. Although sometimes a new one comes in but that’s rare.”

“ Hummm okay.” Raven said. 

“ What did you had plan for today?” Lexa asked.   
“ Well we don’t have anything planned but I think we might go a little bit to the market.” Clarke answered.   
“ Do you want to go with us?” Raven asked.   
“ I can’t. I have lessons every afternoon with the nightblidas.”

“ What does this lessons consists in?” Octavia asked.   
“ The first hour is a lesson to prepare themselves to be Commander. For example how to make decisions, what are the burdens of it and so on. Then the other 2 hours are for practicing for a battle.”

“ You can’t fight right now. You’re injured.” Clarke said.   
“ I just have a couple of bruises and cuts nothing serious.”  
“ Be careful please” Clarke said pleading.  
“ I always am. You got nothing to worry about.” Lexa said looking smug.   
“ We worry anyway” Octavia said. 

“ If you want you can come watch that lesson and then you can also meet the nightblidas. “   
“ Okay we’ll be there.”

“Good! Then I’ll see you later I have to go get ready.” Lexa started to get up but a hand caught her wrist making her stop. Raven was holding her expectantly waiting for a kiss. She made a pout and Lexa finally understand what she wanted. She smiled and gave her a gentle kiss making her see stars. While they were kissing Clarke and Octavia were right beside them waiting for Lexa’s kiss as well. She kissed them and when all of them were happy Lexa left them on the couch to go to her bed where her clothes were. She started getting dressed not minding having an audience. She was never shy about nudity but apparently the girls were a little bit. Lexa, to ease their mind said that they could leave if they want. However they waited until Lexa was ready to go.

* * *

In that afternoon they watched how Lexa interact with the nightblidas which was almost equal as her interaction with Kya but less affectionate. They learned that the most promising one was Aden and when Lexa died he will likely to succeed her. Watching them fight was also very nice. The way they spared seemed like they were dancing and it was very beautiful. When the lessons were over Titus went to pick them up so they could have dinner, him and Lexa still not talking to each other.

  
Lexa then turned to them and asked nervously, “ Would you maybe want to sleep in my room. Uhh just for sleeping of course I don’t expect anything from you” Because Lexa was rambling Raven put her hand in her arm as a signal to shut up and said, “ Lexa calm down. We would very much like to sleep in your room. Relax”.

  
This was going to be a very interesting night, they all thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it's going to be lots of fluff and smut


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa and the girls headed to Lexa’s room so they could eat and then go to bed. Before arriving to the room, Kya went running towards Lexa’s arms.

  
“ Hey little one. What are you doing here?” Lexa asked.  
“ I was looking for you. Luna is gone and Anya is busy so I was hoping that you could play with me?” Kya asked as her eyes shined hoping the answer was yes.  
“ Well how about you eat dinner with us and then I’ll read you a story. How does that sounds?”  
“ Perfect Lexi!!” Kya smiled.   
“ Then lets go.” Lexa said.

The girls were also happy that Kya was joining them because Kya was a part a Lexa’s life. Also they really liked Kya. Kya climbed out of Lexa’s arms and gave her hand to Raven while they walked towards the room.

Dinner went smoothly and soon Lexa was reading Kya a bedtime story. When she finished Kya said, “ Thank you for the story Lexi. I love you”  
“ I love you too baby. Can I tell you something very important?”  
“Of course Lexi”

“ I love you very much and I wanted you to know that me and the sky girls are in a relationship. As you already knew I like them very much and apparently they like me as well. I just wanted to tell because I don’t like keeping secrets from you.”  
“ I’m very happy for you Lexi. They make you smile like I do so you have my approval. They are good to you.” Kya said with a serious face.   
“ Thank you Kya that means a lot to me.” Lexa kissed her forehead and whispered, “ Sweet dreams little one”

* * *

Lexa left Kya’s room walking towards her own where the girls were waiting for her to go to bed. When she arrived there the girls were getting ready for bed having already brought their things to the room.

  
As she entered her eyes roamed to the part of the girls that were still uncovered, which wasn’t much but it was enough to make Lexa want more.

The girls saw Lexa checking up shamelessly on them so they decided that instead of sleeping maybe they could go further into their relationship.

Besides they have waited long enough. Raven signaled for Lexa to come join them. And so it started their first make out session together. Lexa kissed Raven immediately when she got closer and then Clarke settled behind Lexa while Octavia settled behind Raven. Clarke was sucking Lexa’s neck while Octavia’s hands were massaging Raven’s back and her mouth was on her neck as well. Raven felt the need to be closer to Lexa so she started putting her hands under Lexa’s shirt feeling her abs. Lexa watched this as a way to get her shirt off so that’s what she did standing there in only her bindings. But as soon as she took off the shirt the girls let out a gasp. 

“ What’s wrong?” Lexa asked a little breathlessly after her kiss with Raven.  
“ Lexa have you looked at your ribs!!” Raven said.  
“ And back!!” Clarke added.   
“ You are in no condition of engaging in any physical activity.” Octavia said as the three girls take a step back.

  
“ What??” Lexa said looking incredulously towards the three girls, “ Oh come on this is just a little bruise. I’m totally fine.” Lexa shrugged it off getting closer to Raven so they could return to what they were doing. 

As soon as Lexa got closed to Raven she poked her ribs.  
“ Oww!!” Lexa grunted.

“ That’s your definition of fine Lexa?” Clarke asked sarcastically.   
“ Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke “ Lexa muttered.  
“ Lexa go lay down. There is not going to be any of this for you” Octavia said pointing to their bodies, “ Until you healed”

“ Are you serious right now?” Lexa said pouting.  
The girls found very amusing Lexa’s pouting but still they didn’t give in.  
“ Lexa you heard us. Go get ready for bed. You’re not getting anything more tonight. “  
“ You’re mean” Lexa muttered while she headed towards the bathroom to get ready as she was told.

The girls laughed at the girl’s tactics. They really liked this side of Lexa. As Lexa was still in the bathroom, they started to head to bed as well. When Lexa emerged from the bathroom she was only with a top and a boy shorts. The girls were immediately regretting their decision to stop as they looked at Lexa’s body.

Lexa smirked, lay down, kissed them goodnight and said looking smug , “ You were the ones who decided not to continue now you suffer the consequences. Good night ladies”

The girls scoffed at Lexa’s response but still went to sleep.

Raven and Clarke were in the middle of the bed while Lexa was on Raven’s side and Octavia was on Clarke’s side. Raven carefully put her hand in Lexa’s stomach while Lexa gave her a kiss in the temple. Octavia had her leg thrown in Clarke’s other legs and Clarke had her fingers interlined with Raven’s. They couldn’t be more happy about their situation. 

* * *

Lexa woke up with slight kisses to her back. She had never felt this content in her life, not even with Costia. She turned her head to see who it was kissing her and with was Raven. She was the only one awake, Clarke and Octavia were still sleeping.

Lexa smiled and said, “ Hummm that’s nice”  
“ Good morning to you too” Raven said whispering. 

Lexa turned so that she could face Raven and kissed her gently and softly.  
“ Hummm that’s even better” Lexa said smiling.   
“ Agreed” Raven said and leaned to kiss her again.

“ Do you have something you need to do today?” Raven asked.  
“ I don’t think so. Why? Did you have something in mind?” Lexa said smirking thinking about what she would to do them.

Raven playfully slapped Lexa’s arm and said, “ Get your mind of the gutter. We said that there we wouldn’t be doing anything until you’re healed. And we meant it.”

Lexa pouted and said, “ Not even if I could convince you” Lexa wiggled her eyebrows and start moving her hands to Raven’s hips.  
“ Lexa stop” Raven said trying to sound serious, “ As much as I and the girls would like to do that with you we can wait until you’re healed. “  
“ Fine” Lexa muttered still pouting a little bit. 

Raven kissed her pout and Lexa immediately relaxed.

Lexa stopped the kiss, caressed her cheek, and said, “ I have to send for Tris” Lexa was a little sad that this morning had to end but if she wanted to healed she had to get a massage and put that cream on her ribs.

“ Why would you have to send for Tris” Raven remembered who Tris was and was confused as to why Lexa needed her.  
“ Well I need a massage if I want to heal and not be sore all day. And Tris has experience in massages.” Lexa said.  
“ What?? You are in a relationship with us three and you’re asking another person to give you a massage??” Raven said not believing what she just heard.

“ What’s wrong with that?” Lexa said confused and a little concern by Raven’s reaction.  
“ Are you seriously asking what’s with that?” Lexa nodded and Raven continued. By now the other girls were awaking due to the increase of voices.

“ Well firstly you were half naked in front of her. Secondly she was not only giving you a massage. And thirdly one of us can give you a massage, all you had to do was ask. We are in a relationship now Lexa. You don’t have to ask people what we could happily do” Raven said trying to make Lexa see that what she was about to do was wrong now that they were in a relationship. 

“ I’m sorry I didn’t know you feel that way. I’ll stop with the massages.” Lexa said, “ Could you give me one then since I’m not allowed to ask another person?” Lexa said already knowing that she was going to love this massage.

“ Yes I will happily give you one.” They kissed and Lexa got up to go pick some oils and the cream for her ribs. She put the cream in her ribs when she was still in the bathroom. When she came back the other girls were already up sitting next to Raven but their faces were still sleepy.

“ Does that mean that they have to stop preparing my bathes as well?” Lexa said hoping the answer would be no.

“ What???” The three girls exclaimed at the same time. 

“ I’m the Commander. I don’t have time to prepare a bath. And as you know in the bath usually the person is naked.” The girls were still baffled and Lexa took that moment to take their top and lay down so that Raven could give her a massage.

  
The girls widen their eyes as soon as they saw Lexa half naked in front of them even if it was only for a couple of seconds.

  
“ So you mean that you walk around naked in front of your maids?” Octavia asked.   
“ In my culture we’re not shy about nudity. But no I don’t walk around naked in front of them but there is a big chance that they have seen me naked. And it seems that you have a problem with nudity so I was just asking if I’m allowed to do that or not. I don’t want to upset you.” Lexa said still trying to figure the girls out.

The girls were touched by Lexa’s concern about them. However they wouldn’t make the Commander prepare their own bathes.

“ Well you can asked them to prepare your bathes but maybe wait until their out of the room to be naked.” Raven answered.   
“ Okay fair enough” Lexa said happy that she didn’t have to prepare her bathes. She picked the oil, gave it to Raven and said with hopeful eyes, “Massage?”  
Raven laughed and nodded.

While Raven was massaging Lexa’s back, Clarke and Octavia were in the bathroom preparing themselves for the day.   
Raven could tell that the massage was really helping Lexa making her less sore and more relaxed. When she finished Raven went to the bathroom while Lexa was dressing herself in the room.

After that Lexa asked the maid to bring them breakfast. Today Lexa would tell Anya about their relationship and then she was going to prepare a romantic dinner for the four of them seeming that the weather was going to be good to eat in the balcony. 

Her ribs didn’t hurt anymore so maybe they could have some fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Their breakfast was perfect. The food was perfect, the company was perfect, everything was perfect. Unfortunately their perfect little morning was interrupted when someone knocked at the door.

  
Lexa signed, while the girls chuckled at her action, and told them to enter. As soon as Titus entered Lexa’s expression immediately changed. 

“ Titus what have I told?” Lexa demanded.  
“ I’m sorry Commander but we have a problem.” Titus said glaring at the girls. 

“ Titus when you talk to me you look at me did you hear me” Lexa said angrily. She got up to be face to face with him and said, “ You will not look or talk to them at all. Am I clear?” 

Titus didn’t say anything so Lexa repeated, “ AM I CLEAR??” She gritted her teeth.  
“ Yes Commander “ Titus muttered clearly frustrated.  
“ Now get out. If you have any problems with them keep it to yourself.” Lexa said while Titus sighed and left.

Lexa turned to towards the girls and said, “ I have to go. I’ll see you later. “ She was completely taken aback by Titus intrusion. She had to fix this. She wouldn’t let Titus do anything to harm the girls. She would make sure they would be safe.  
“ What was that about? Where are you going Lexa?” Octavia said worriedly.

“ It’s nothing you need to worry about.” Lexa then muttered to herself, “ I’ll fix it”

“ What will you fix it Lexa? Just tell us what is happening. We’re in a relationship now, you have to communicate with us!!” Clarke exclaimed.   
She signed and said, “ Can I talk to you later?? I really have to go.” Lexa pleaded them not wanting to worry them.  
“ No Lexa, you’re talking now.” Raven said seriously.

“ Titus is not very fond of you. I’m afraid he’s going to do something.” Lexa said looking at them, “ So I’m going to make sure he doesn’t do anything”  
“ You’re gonna kill him??” Clarke asked.   
“ I would if I could, He is the only flamekeeper we have.” Lexa said thinking if she couldn’t kill him.  
“ What does the flamekeeper do?” Raven asked.   
“ He is the keeper of the flame as the name says. When I die he will remove the Commander’s soul from me and pass to the next Commander. “  
“ What soul are you talking about Lexa” Clarke said looking just as confused as the other girls.   
“ When one becomes Commander they are given the Commander’s soul. It was in the neck of the first Commander and it is in mine as well” Lexa said.  
“ Okay” Octavia said. The grounder culture was still a bit of a mystery to the girls but they didn’t question Lexa’s belief.

“ So what are you going to do about Titus?” Clarke asked.   
“ Depends on how the talk with him will go.” Lexa said, “ But right now I really have to go okay?”  
“ Yeah yeah go we’ll see you later.” Raven said.

Lexa kissed the girls and left.

* * *

Octavia look at them and said, “ How bad do you think that this is gonna go?”

“ Oh it’s gonna be bad.” Clarke had a bad feeling that Lexa was not going to be very nice to Titus specially after what he said about them.

* * *

Lexa left the room furious, not sure that she was in her right mind to talk to Titus but she had to do it anyway. She wasn’t going to let him hurt them. Not him and not anybody. Lexa went to the throne room where she knew Titus was going to be. Titus was there, just as she thought, pacing around.

“ I’m going to let you say what you have to say about the sky girls and then you will never say or do anything to them, understand?”  
Titus nodded and so Lexa gave him permission to speak and so he started.

  
“ The girls are a bad influence on you. Because of your feelings towards them you can’t be focused on your people. I already said this to you but I will say this again. Love is weakness, to be Commander is to be alone. You have got to understand this for once. Didn’t you learn from what happened with Costia. I warned you that time as well but you didn’t listen as well. And because of that she was killed. I had to do something to make you see that love is weakness. “

  
Lexa then realized what he was saying. She was even more angry.

“ Are you saying that you were the one that helped Nia kidnap and kill Costia?” She said furiously.   
“ I had to do something to make you see!!” He exclaimed. 

As soon as he said that Lexa launched at him hitting him in the face. She was only seeing red. She kept on hitting him, in the face in the stomach everywhere she knew it would hurt. 

She would have killed him right there if it wasn’t for Anya. Arriving there Anya immediately grabbed Lexa pushing her to the door. She glared at Titus and then left with a still furious Lexa.

* * *

It was pretty hard to make Lexa to leave but she managed. When they arrived to Lexa’s room she thrown the first thing that she saw to the wall which was a chair. Anya was immediately by her side.

“ Hey Lex please tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.” Anya said softly.  
Lexa sighed trying to calm herself down and sat the floor with her back to the wall.

“ You should have let me kill him.”   
“ Why Lexa? What did he do?”  
“ He was the one that killed Costia.” Lexa said chocking a bit on her own words.

Anya hugged Lexa trying to comfort her.

“ Hey Lexa don’t worry you will get your justice. He will pay for what he did to Costia.”  
Lexa was now crying in Anya’s arms. She didn’t let herself grief over Costia’s death and now after knowing who helped Nia she finally let herself grieve.

After crying it all out Anya, “ Hey I’m here for you. Everything you need I’m here ok. You’re not alone in this”  
“ As we are talking about not being alone I have something to say to you. This was not how I wanted to say but…”  
“ What is it?” Anya said curiously.   
“ I’m in a relationship with the Sky girls. “ Lexa stated hoping Anya would support their relationship.   
Anya widen her eyes saying, “The three of them?” Lexa nodded.  
“ Nice Lex!!” Anya grinned hugging her.

“ You approve our relationship?”  
“ As long as they treat you right. I’m having the best friend’s talk with them.”   
“ Anya don’t be too hard on them please”  
“ Don’t worry I’m only going to threat them a little.” Anya smirked.

  
“ I’d like to be alone now. Can you tell them that I’ll talk to them tomorrow. I promised that I would be with them but I don’t think I can do that today” Lexa said feeling sad. She knew the girls were going to be concerned but she couldn’t face them today.

“ Of course, I’ll let them know. If you need anything just say and I’ll be right here.”

“ Just keep an eye on Titus for me. Don’t let him leave the tower. Thank you Anya, for everything. “  
Anya then left and Lexa went to take a bath to clear her mind and then went straight to bed. She was really tired and just wanted this day to be over.

Tomorrow she would kill Titus for treason.

* * *

When Anya left Lexa she went to talk to the girls. She knocked at the door and they told her to enter.

  
The girls were expecting to see Lexa so imagine their surprise when instead of Lexa they saw Anya. They hadn’t talk much with Anya ( Only Clarke had interacted directly with her when they were taken by the mountain), but they knew that Anya was Lexa’s best friend.

  
“ Hello Clarke, Raven and Octavia “ She greeted the formally.

“ Hey Anya. Is everything okay?” Clarke asked. 

“ Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I know of your relationship with Lexa” Anya said with a stoic face hoping to bring a bit of fear to the girls, “ And I just wanted to say that if you hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down and make your death a million times worst compare to the pain you caused her.”

The girls were baffled as they heard what Anya was saying. They were getting the best friend’s talk, they realized.

“ It is not our intention to cause any pain to Lexa. We just want to make her happy just as she makes us.” Raven answered honestly.

“ Good I hoped your answer would be that.” Anya put her hands behind her back and said, ” What I came hear really to say is that Lexa will not be able to be with you today. She said she will talk to you tomorrow.”

“ What happened? Is she hurt? Is everything alright? Was it her talk with Titus?” Clarke said dreading the answer as the other girls were too.

“ Lexa is not hurt physically don’t worry. It was indeed her talk with Titus. She discovered something that lead her to beat the shit out of Titus. Now she just needs to process the information.”

“ Is she going to be alright by herself?” Octavia asked worried.  
“ She’ll be fine don’t worry. Tomorrow morning she will be with you and you can ask any question you want okay? But right now she is in no condition to answer any question. She doesn’t like to appear weak and right now she is very vulnerable. “  
“ Okay” They said trying to process the information. Lexa was hurting and there was nothing they could do about it.  
“ Thank you for telling us Anya. We appreciate it” Clarke said.   
“ You are good for her. You make her happy and that’s all I ever wanted for her.” Anya replied honestly. She nodded her head towards the girls and left their room.

  
“ What could possibly be so bad that has got Lexa in this state?” Raven wondered.  
“ I don’t know but maybe we should support her you know? Just be there for her. We don’t have to talk or anything just offer her some comfort. “ Octavia suggested.  
“ You’re right O. At night we’ll go to her room so that she can sleep next to us. Right now we let her be alone.” Clarke said. 

* * *

When the night came they tried to make little noise as they entered Lexa’s room. When they arrived they saw Lexa laying in the middle of the bed. They got there and lay down enveloping her in their arms.

Lexa opened her eyes a bit to see who it was even if she already knew that it was the girls. She immediately relaxed in their arms. They kissed their neck, cheek, lips, back and arms making sure that she knew that she was loved.

“ We’re here for you” Raven whispered into Lexa’s ear from behind her.  
“ Thank you” Lexa whispered back.

They snuggled close to one another looking for comfort and went to sleep. The three girls were content by just offering comfort to Lexa right now which was what she needed and Lexa was content by the closeness. Even in times of sadness the girls could light up Lexa’s day.


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa was the first one to wake up the next morning. Her arm was around Raven while Raven had her head in her chest and her hand in her stomach. Clarke’s legs were tangled with Lexa’s and Octavia’s hand was intertwined with Lexa’s other hand.

Lexa start moving her hand along Raven’s back, while her thumb was drawing circles in Octavia’s hand and she was also pressing light kisses into Clarke’s temple.

She did this for a while until she started hearing humming from the three girls.   
“ Morning “ Lexa said with a raspy voice from sleeping.   
The three of them hummed acknowledging Lexa’s good morning.

“ Thank you for being with me last night”   
Raven lifted her headed so she could give her a kiss in the lips and said, “ Of course babe. We’re here for you.”  
The other girls both nodded.

She waited a little bit until she gain forces to speak again, “ I assume that Anya talked to you?” The girls nodded, “ Well my talk with Titus didn’t go as planned. Besides confirming my suspicions that he had something planned against you, I found out that he was behind Costia’s death as well.”

The girls were stunned and confused at hearing that Titus helped killed Lexa’s lover.

“ Why would he do that?” Octavia asked softly.

“ He always told me that love was weakness so he wanted to prove to me that. He was the one, along with Nia, that planned Costia’s kidnap and death. Titus will die today for treason so you don’t have to worry about him. If it wasn’t for Anya he would have died yesterday.”

Lexa’s hand clenched a bit and the girls saw that Lexa’s knuckles were bruised from all the punches she must have given Titus.

Both Raven and Octavia picked one of Lexa’s hand and kissed her knuckles lovingly while Clarke kissed her lips softly.

“ We’re sorry about Costia and about what Titus did to you” Clarke said with sad eyes.   
“ It’s in the past don’t worry. Titus will die today and justice will be made.” Lexa said smiling to the girls, happy that they were with her.

  
Clarke kissed Lexa again while Raven and Octavia were trailing kisses all over Lexa’s body. Clarke then in desperate need of more contact, straddle Lexa’s hips.

Lexa was smiling thinking about where this was going and decided to tease them a bit, “ So am I allowed to engage in physical activities again?”  
“ Well your ribs look fine so…” Octavia answered.   
“ Are you sure? I mean I wouldn’t want to risk it if you’re not sure.” Lexa said smirking.   
“ Just shut up.” Raven said playfully while starting to suck Lexa’s neck.

While Lexa was kissing Octavia, her hands were on Clarke’s ass trying to move Clarke’s hips a little bit more. Clarke was already grinding shamelessly on Lexa but when Lexa squeezed her ass she moaned and grinded a little harder. 

Raven was almost getting to Lexa’s breasts having already passed her collarbone, ready to take her bindings off when someone knocked at the door.

  
“ Are you fucking kidding me?” Lexa muttered to herself still breathless from the kiss, “ Who is it?” She asked.

Instead of answering someone entered. Fortunately they still had their clothes on. Of course it had to be Anya. They immediately sat up but Clarke was still in Lexa’s lap.

“ What do you want Anya?And have you never heard about asking permission to enter someone’s room?” Lexa asked.  
“ Not yours” Anya answered smirking, “ I didn’t know you were busy” Her smirk grew even more as she saw the embarrassed faces of the three girls.

Lexa saw the embarrassed look on the girls face just like Anya did so she decided to intervened.

“ Anya turn around and stop with the smirk.” Anya put her hands up and laughed softly while turning around, “ Now is there a reason you came here or did you just wanted to annoy me?”

“ Calm down Lex. I actually do have a reason to be here.” She stopped turning her head to look at them again.  
Lexa glared at her, “ Anya!! Get to the point already!!”

“ I just wanted to know when will you deal with Titus. I’m sick of him. He’s just so annoying.” Anya said desperately.  
“ Bring him to the throne room and I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

“ Okay” She turned to look at them one more time just to tease Lexa but Lexa throw her a pillow and said playfully, “ Get out before I kill you too”.  
“ I’m going don’t worry. Don’t make me wait too long. Next time I’ll come without knocking” Anya said playfully as well.

Anya left the room still laughing.

  
The girls were still a bit embarrassed by how Anya found them.

Lexa was the first one to talk saying, “ I got to go deal with Titus so I’m going to get ready.” She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

While Lexa was still in the bathroom and as the girls were still turned on after their make out, they continue without Lexa. Raven was kissing Clarke while Octavia was starting to take Clarke’s shirt. Clarke was left in her bra and shorts. The girls were still struck with Clarke’s breasts even though they had already seen it. Raven and Octavia started kissing her breasts and stomach as Clarke was laying down. After a lot of kissing they were all only in bras and shorts.

Lexa finished getting ready and was about to enter her room to give the girls a kiss when she heard moans. It was then that she saw the girls without their shirts, only with their bras and shorts. The girls hadn’t noticed Lexa’s presence so she decided to speak.

“ That’s not fair” She said whining.

The girls look up to see Lexa’s look of lust and desire and were even more wet.

“ Are you sure you have to go?” Raven asked getting up to go to Lexa.

Lexa was still eyeing their bodies so she didn’t see the smirk on their faces. She almost forgot about Titus and everything. 

Raven put two fingers under her chin and said smirking, “ Eyes up here babe”

Lexa finally gain some of her senses and answered, “ I have to go, I’m not going to let Anya walk in again specially when you’re like this” She said gesturing to their bodies, “ But I’m definitely coming back as soon as I’m finished.” She promised kissing Raven a little bit longer than she intended to. She didn’t got close to the bed where Octavia and Clarke were because she knew that if she did she wouldn’t be able to leave. 

“ Goodbye “ She left almost bolting out of the room.

* * *

The girls laughed a bit at Lexa’s eagerness but couldn’t say much because they were as eager as she was.

“ Should we wait for her?” Raven asked. 

“ It’s better. You may want to have all the stamina for later” Clarke said already imagining how mind-blowing sex with Lexa will be. 

“ Okay, lets ask the maids to bring some food.” Raven said.

“ Yup, good idea Rae. I’m starving.” Octavia said. 

“ You’re always starving O. I wonder how do you maintain your body with the amount of food that you eat” Clarke said teasing her while Raven nodded her head agreeing with her.

  
They just had to wait a little longer to get some. Fortunately they knew that the wait will probably be worth it.

* * *

Lexa walked very fast to the throne room. She just wanted to get over with this so she could be with her girls. 

When she got there the ambassadors were already there and Titus was tied down waiting for his death.

She informed the ambassadors about Titus crimes and they all agreed that he should be killed. Everyone got a turn at cutting Titus even Anya who was the only one that wasn’t an ambassadors but was a general.

When it was Lexa’s turn she made sure that her blade was impaled into him slowly so that he could feel the pain that he deserved after killing Costia and betraying her.

After Titus death, the guards took him and the ambassadors left. Anya made her way over to Lexa and Lexa was the first one to speak.

“ Anya I’m going to be busy all day so don’t let anyone disturb me or go into my room. Am I clear?” She said already preparing for Anya’s comments.

“ No worries Lexa I got your back” She patted Lexa’s back and finished by saying, “ Got get some” And with a wink.  
Lexa elbowed her in the stomach but laugh anyway.

They said their goodbyes and while Lexa was walking to her room she prayed that there wouldn’t be anymore interruptions.


	12. Chapter 12

When Lexa arrived to her room, the girls were still wearing only a shirt and shorts. They were in the table eating when Lexa walked in.

“ Hey, how did it go?” Octavia asked softly.  
“ He’s dead so everything’s good” Lexa said giving each of the girls a kiss.

“ Are you okay?” Clarke asked concerned.  
“ Yes I am. I’m just going to clean up and I’ll be right back.” She started walking towards the bathroom but then remembered something, “ Oh I got nothing to do today so if you want I could show you Polis.” She left before they could respond giving them time to think. Maybe they would want to continue what they started first.

Leaving the girls to her own thoughts about what to do today, Raven was the first one to voice her ideas.  
“ I don’t know about you but I would really like to continue what we started this morning. And I don’t really want to get dressed.”  
“ Agreed. And I believe that Lexa would be very pleased with our decision.” Octavia said smirking.  
Clarke hummed in agreement.

  
Lexa reentered the room in only a shirt and shorts and headed towards the table to eat something, since she hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday.

When she was almost done the girls started talking. 

“ So we were thinking about just staying in and relax. We don’t really want to get dress today” Clarke said.  
“ Yeah sure. What do you want to do then?” Lexa asked. 

They got up and walked towards Lexa. Lexa look up to them and saw the smirks on their faces and wondered what was about to happen.

“ Well we were thinking that maybe we could finish what we started this morning” Raven said casually. 

Lexa eyes immediately lighten up which didn’t go unnoticed to the girls.

Lexa couldn’t really form words not when the girls were heading towards her swaying her hips sensually. So she could only nodded in response.

Raven straddled Lexa’s lap while Clarke and Octavia were lost in each other kissing. Lexa gave a soft kiss to Raven and then proceeded to attack Raven’s neck nipping and licking. When the four of them were breathless Clarke said, “Bed. Now.”

Lexa didn’t need to be told twice and before Raven could leave her lap, she put her hands on Raven’s tights just under her ass and got up. The girls were immediately turned on by Lexa’s strength and Clarke and Octavia hurried up to the bed. When they arrived, Lexa put Raven down gently and ran her hands along her legs. Clarke and Octavia, by now, were only in her bras and panties. Lexa took off her own shirt while Raven took off hers. Lexa then felt someone tug her down so she lay down. The next she noticed was Octavia straddling her waist and grinding shamelessly just like Clarke did this morning. Lexa tried to sit up so she could kiss her but hands stopped her from doing that. Clarke was by her side while Raven was next to Octavia. They both were sucking and licking the other girls necks. All they could hear in the room was panting and moaning.  
Lexa couldn’t take it anymore so she reach out to Clarke’s bra and took it off in one swift move. She couldn’t help but admire Clarke’s perfect round and big breasts. She brought her mouth to one of the nipples while her hand was massaging the other boob.

“ Fuck…” Clarke moaned as soon as Lexa’s mouth and hand made contact with her breasts.

Raven and Octavia were also undressing themselves leaving them in only her panties. When Lexa saw that both girls were also topless she couldn’t imagined being in a better place.

After a while all the girls were naked. Octavia was still grinding into Lexa’s abs and Clarke was now straddling Raven who was also laid down just like Lexa.

Lexa's hand is the first to wander to Octavia's sex. Her fingers find the wet heat pooling in the middle of her torso and she smirks when the younger girl's eyes roll to the back of her head and she moans with arousal. Both Raven and Clarke abandon their own pleasure and turn their focus to the writhing girl in the Commander's lap. Lexa's deft hand moves with precise accuracy, her fingers slipping inside those pulsating walls and into hot silk. 

“ Fuck Lexa…” Octavia moaned while grinding shamelessly into Lexa’s fingers. Lexa added a third finger and it send Octavia to the stars. Raven and Clarke were by her side. Clarke was kissing and Raven was pinching her nipples. The kissing, the pinching and Lexa’s long and slick fingers send Octavia to a powerful orgasm that the three girls help her ride. When she came she screamed her names.

Lexa suddenly comes up with a brilliant idea. Her gaze flits to Raven with a smirking grin. Raven is curious about what Lexa wants, but then Lexa’s tongue peeks out over her lips to wet them. Raven shivers at the sight.

“ Come” She murmurs as she uses her free hand to point to her mouth, “ Sit Raven”

“ Fucking shit “ Raven curses as she feels her arousal increasing ten times at the thought of riding the Commander’s face until she’s spent. Lexa smirks again, but nods at her, encouraging her to listen to her. So Raven does that and goes to place herself between Lexa’s face making sure not to put much pressure into her bad leg.

Raven’s scent is heavenly and Lexa just wanted to get lost it. She took her fingers of Octavia all soaking wet from her come. When Clarke and Octavia broke their kiss they saw Lexa’s fingers hovering in front of them and Raven’s perky round ass.

“Eat” Lexa commanded them. Clarke and Octavia eagerly licked all the cum of Lexa’s fingers while Raven and Lexa were watching.

When they were done Lexa retreated her fingers placing her hand in Raven’s ass holding her tight. She make Raven get down so she could taste her and Raven let out a loud moan not expecting Lexa’s tongue to be so heavenly. 

Lexa licked everything there was to lick and then penetrated Raven with her tongue as hard as she could. Her tongue parted her lips and delves inside her nectar, lapping up the juices that overflow due to Raven’s arousal. Lexa eats her out like her life depends on it.

“ I’m coming” She calls out with a hitched breath, “ Oh… oh fuck I’m coming, Lexa!”

The declaration only causes Lexa’s tongue to work even faster, spinning tight circles around her clit. Raven’s senses are everywhere with how Lexa’s hands grip her ass pushing her even more to her face. She’s unsure of how Lexa can still breath considering how she’s grinding shamelessly upon her mouth, her body needing that tongue. When Lexa plunges inside once again, Raven’s head tilts back and screams, not caring how loud she’s being or how she feels like she’s on fire. Lexa’s nose brushes against her clit and after one final lap of her tongue, Raven screams again.

“ Oh fucking shit” Raven moans and shut her eyes tightly, “ Fuck.. Jesus.. Lexa holy shit!”

When Raven falls into the orgasm she opens her eyes and seeing Lexa’s piercing eyes that reveal nothing but power and dominance she is rendered into another orgasm, this one more powerful than the last. Hands are upon her stomach and someone’s lips are pressed to her. Raven cries when she finds Clarke’s mouth kissing her and Octavia’s hands fondling her breasts from behind. Lexa continues her relentless pace, determined to bring Raven to a third and even mightier orgasm.

“ Let it go” Clarke hums into her mouth, her teeth nipping her bottom lip, “ Let her tongue fuck you into oblivion, Rae”

“ Shit…” Raven hisses as she closes her eyes one more time, felling the spike of pleasure fast approaching, “ Oh my god…”

“ We got you Raven” Octavia murmured softly into her ear. Ravens comes with their names babbling from her mouth and sweat dripping down her temple. The hands and mouths do not ease until each contraction is milked clean from her body.

“ I’m jelly” Raven gasps s she rolls off Lexa and collapses upon the bed with an exhausted pant, “ Christ!”

When Clarke looks up, she sees Lexa’s drenched chin and lips coated in Raven’s slick. While Octavia helps Raven, Clarke rolls over to Lexa. She immediately crashes her lips with Lexa’s jaw licking and cleaning the sweet juice of Raven. The mouths meet in a heated kiss as their tastes mingle. Lexa moans and turn them around so that Clarke is laying down and she’s straddling her hips. 

Lexa kisses every single part of her body until she comes close to the part that Clarke is been aching to be touched. She gives one big lick to the slick and starts working her tongue just as she did with Raven. Then she sucks her clit and puts two fingers inside her without any warning.

“ Fuck…” Clarke gasps and moans as soon as Lexa’s fingers penetrate her. 

Raven is still recovering but Octavia is by Clarke’s side kissing, nipping and murmuring sweet and encouraging words.

She climaxes and screams her names. Lexa’s fingers and mouth never stopped working until Clarke came down from her orgasm and neither did Octavia’s mouth.

Lexa climbed out of Clarke’s lap and laid down, satisfied by giving the girls pleasure. Raven was starting to come to her, fingers roaming her body, when Lexa heard an unique voice calling her. She immediately got up and the other girls were startled because they didn’t heard anything.

“ What’s wrong Lex?” Raven asked concerned.

“ Cover yourselves!” Lexa said while trying to dress her shirt and shorts.

They didn’t understand why they had to do that since there was nobody here. Maybe they did something wrong, they thought.  
As the girls didn’t move, Lexa took the liberty to cover them with the sheets and the furs just to make sure that nobody could see their naked bodies.

She went a little bit closer to the door waiting for it to be open while the girls were still trying to understand what was happening.

“ What are you doing Lexa?” Clarke asked.  
“ Did we do something wrong?” Octavia asked. 

“ What?” Lexa looked towards them, “ Why would you think that?”, The girls shrugged, “ Kya’s coming and I’d rather her not finding us in those positions. And I believe that you also didn’t want her to find you naked. Didn’t you heard her?”

The girls eyes widen in surprise.

“ No we didn’t. We were a little busy. Glad you could hear it though” Raven said. 

Lexa smiled towards the girls and then the door opened revealing Kya as Lexa was expecting.

“ Hey baby!! What are you doing here?” Lexa asked while picking her up.  
“ Anya was playing with me but then she got tired and said that you wanted to play with now!” Kya said happily.  
“ Oh she did?” Lexa asked and Kya nodded, “ Okay then lets play. But first I’m going to get dress and you are going to do me a favor okay?”

“ Okay” Kya looked to Lexa and then saw the other three girls in the bed,” Were you busy? I’m sorry Lexi I didn’t know “ She said with a sad look.  
“ We weren’t busy little one don’t worry. “ Lexa kissed her and said, “ Now you are going to go to Anya and say that I expect her in the training grounds tomorrow morning.” She put Kya down and added, “ Oh and say that I’m going to get her back when Gustus is here. She’ll understand don’t worry. “

“Okay Lexi, I’m going to be real quick”  
“ I’ll see you in a bit” 

Lexa left to the bathroom but Kya still hadn’t left the room.

  
Kya turned to walk towards the girls. The girls were definitely expecting Kya to leave and not to come towards them. Kya stopped at the edge of the bed, smiled a little and said honestly, " I like you sky girls". 

The girls nodded and Raven said, "We like you too Kya".

Kya's smile falter, she turned serious and said, " But if you ever hurt my Lexi, I'll hurt you too" She stopped her speech a second and then added smiling, " Have a good day girls".

The girls were stunned by the girl's words. 

When Lexa entered the room again already dressed she saw the stunned look on the girls face and said, " Is everything okay?". 

The girls broke their gaze and look towards Lexa.

" Yeah Kya was just talking to us" Clarke said.

Lexa walked towards the table to get something to eat and said, " What did she say?"

" Oh she just said that if you hurt you she would hurt us back " Raven said like it was the most normal thing. 

Lexa nearly chocked on the food. " What??" Lexa said clearly surprised. 

" Oh don't worry she said she liked us first. It was way better than our talk with Anya” Octavia said while Raven and Clarke both nodded.

“ What???” She said even more surprised. She thought that Anya was kidding when she said she was going to give them the talk, “ I’m going to kill her” She muttered to herself.

The girls chuckled a bit about Lexa’s reaction thinking that she already knew. 

“ Hey when are you coming back?” Raven asked wanting to finish what she started. The girls knew that Lexa hadn’t gotten off like them and they felt a little bit bad about it.

“ I’m not sure how long I’m going to play with Kya. But then I also have to find another flamekeeper and I’m going to have to talk Anya. So maybe before dinner.”

“ Okay. What are you going to do to Anya?” Octavia asked. 

Lexa started getting up and walked towards them. She gave each of them a kiss.

“ I’m not sure yet but I’m definitely going to beat her tomorrow at sparring. And I’ll definitely get my revenge when Gustus arrives.” Lexa said walking to the door.

“ Revenge?? What for??” Clarke asked curiously. 

“ For the interruption” She said leaving before the girls could reply.


	13. Chapter 13

The girls continued in the bed after Lexa left, still spent from their activities.

“ So that was really mind-blowing!” Raven exclaimed. 

“ Sure it was. I just feel sorry about Lexa not getting to come.” Clarke said. 

“ Can you imagine if she hadn’t heard Kya? That would have been awkward.” Octavia said. 

“ Yes it definitely would. But don’t worry princess we will fix it tonight.” Raven answered smirking. 

The other two girls laughed at Raven’s eagerness specially considering that they were still spent from the sex.

The girls then got dressed and went to their room to take a shower and relax. Even though they slept in Lexa’s room in the past couple of nights, they still at their stuff in their room.

* * *

After Lexa played with Kya she went to talk with one of her other advisors about finding a new flamekeeper. She put him in charge of that task and told him to let her now when she found a suitable candidate.

Then she went to Anya’s room where she knew she was.  
She entered without knocking, just like Anya does, and she saw Anya in bed reading a book.

“ So I heard that you and I are going to spar tomorrow?” Anya said smirking. 

“ I’m going to kill you Anya. Have you got any idea of what you interrupt? I was just about to get off! You are the worst best friend ever” She said huffing desperately with her hands in the air.

“ I can see that. You thirst is real” Anya said playfully. 

“ Ugh I going to enjoy making you beg for mercy tomorrow morning”

“ We’ll see about that. So are they any good or what?” Anya teased her. 

“ I’m not going to discuss with you my sexual life Anya. Now I’m going to have a bath and then a nice sleep so that tomorrow I can kick your ass” Lexa said already leaving the room.

“ Make sure your girls don’t keep you up” Anya said teasing her again.

Lexa left to her room thinking about how much fun tomorrow it will be.

* * *

As soon as she got to her room she asked the maid to prepare her a bath. The maid immediately gave her a flirty smile not that Lexa really care now that she had her girls. She knew that the maids were always hoping to spend one night with her but she didn’t care. She also knew that her girls were jealous about the way her maids or even Luna look at her so she tried to ease their minds not paying attention to the flirty things they did.  
She thanked the maid and wait for her to leave so she could undress, just like Raven said to her. The bath was relaxing and just what she needed. Her knuckles and ribs were still bruised but her back was already back to the normal color. She spend quite some time in the bath, having lost track of time. She got out of the bath and clean herself with a towel and wrapped her around her body. Taking another one she rinsed her hair with it while walking towards the bed where her clothes were. Reentering the room she was startled by the girls sitting on the couch.

“ Fucking shit…” She muttered, “ What are you doing here?”

The girls could only look to Lexa standing there only in a towel with her hair still dripping wet. They were drooling all over her speechless.  
Lexa was amused by the girls lack of words. They had already seen her naked so this wasn’t a big deal.

“ Are you okay?” Lexa asked making the girls snap out of her imaginations.  
“ Hummm hey…” Raven tried to formulate an accurate sentence but still stuttered a bit in her own words.

“ Hey” Lexa said amusingly, “ What are you doing here?” She repeated the question.  
“ We were just looking for you.” Clarke said. 

“ For what exactly?” Lexa asked while she took the towel away from her and put on her tight boxers and bindings.

As soon as Lexa was standing there naked, even if only for seconds, got them drooling all over again. They couldn’t control the effect that Lexa had on them.

“ Are you sure okay?” Lexa asked concerned, “ You keep zoning in and out”  
“ Your body kind of have that effect on us” Octavia muttered. It was only supposed for Clarke and Raven to hear it but when they look at the smirk on Lexa’s face they knew Lexa heard it as well.

“ Well I wouldn’t want my body to cause you any problem so I’m just gonna dress real quick” Lexa was taken aback by the girls reaction. She knew her body was appealing and very toned but she wasn’t expecting them to be speechless.

“ You don’t have to get dress you know?” Clarke said. The girls started to walk towards Lexa.  
“ We could finish, one more time, what was interrupted before.” Raven said. 

“ I can’t right now” Lexa said calmly starting to put her jeans on.

The girls were definitely not expecting Lexa’s answer. 

“ What?” Octavia said stunned just as the other two girls. 

“ I have a spar match with Anya tomorrow. I have go to keep all my strength. “

“ Are you seriously turning down sex because you have a spar match tomorrow??” Raven said as the other two girls were also waiting for Lexa’s answer. 

“ It is an important match. Firstly she send Kya here today on purpose so I’m going to make her regret that. Secondly…” Lexa looked towards them not having other reason, “ That’s enough of a reason right?” She said hopeful it would be.

“ Well not really” Clarke said and then the three girls crossed her arms and tried to look mad which was nearly impossible considering the face Lexa was making. 

Lexa thought a bit trying to find the right words and then said, “ I’ll make it up to you after the match?” 

They contemplate Lexa’s answer for a minute and Raven said, “ Good enough”

Lexa smile and continued getting dressed.

" You can come watch if you want" Lexa suggested.

" What time is it?" Clarke said hoping it would not be to earlier.  
" A little after the dawn"  
" That's really earlier Lexa. We can't wake up that soon" Raven said.  
" It's okay" Lexa smiled," Next time "  
" Not if it's at that time again" Octavia answered.  
" Next time in the afternoon then" Lexa laughed a bit at their stunned faces and walked towards the table. There were definitely not morning people.

They ate dinner practically in silence, enjoying each others company. Then they went to get ready for bed. They kissed each other goodnight and when they finally found a nice position for the four they eventually closed their eyes.

This time Lexa and Clarke were the ones in the middle while Raven was next to Lexa and Octavia next to Clarke.  
In the middle of the night Lexa woke up missing someone next to her. Turning around she saw Raven on the couch instead of being next to her.

Lexa immediately got up and went to see what was going on. When she got closer she saw the painful look on her face and kneeled before her.

" Hey beautiful you ok?" Lexa said softly taking her hand on her own.  
" Yeah it's just that sometimes the pain is just too much.” Raven answered sighing.  
" Would a massage help?"  
" Maybe.."  
"May I?" Lexa asked gently pointing to Raven's bad leg.

Raven nodded and Lexa got up to sit next to her. She put Raven's leg on her lap and started to massage her. She was very gentle and it was definitely helping Raven.

After a while massaging Lexa asked, " Is it better?".  
" Yeah it's much better now thank you. " Raven said smiling.  
“ Good… Now come on lets get you into bed” Lexa said getting up so that she can take Raven in her arms.  
“ I thought you had to keep all your strength for the match?”  
“ Well not when one of you is in pain. Besides I like having you in my arms” Lexa answered while picking Raven up and giving her a quick kiss.  
“ I like being in your arms” Raven said smiling. 

Lexa put Raven down and snuggled next to her carefully to not bring any more pain to her leg.

* * *

Lexa woke up earlier to go to the match. She wore leggings and a tank top so that she can have flexibility when fighting. Then she gave the girls a gentle kiss so as to not wake them up and left to the training grounds.

The spar match lasted for about 2 hours and it was very competitive, like they were in a real battle. There was no mercy in there. Eventually Lexa got the better hand and made Anya ask for mercy just like she said. Even though she had won the match, she still had some deep cuts, one in her face, one in her collarbone and another one in the leg.

When she got to her room the girls were still asleep even though it was late, at least for Lexa. She got closer to the bed and kissed their heads. Raven was the first one to wake up. She started opening her eyes a little more with each kiss Lexa gave her.

“ Hey beautiful” Lexa said when Raven’s eyes were fully opened.  
“ Hey…”  
“ How did you sleep?” Lexa asked.  
“ After you put me down I slept like an angel” She said smiling.  
“ And how is your leg? Any better?” Lexa asked concerned.  
“ It always hurts a little but I’m better than last night” Raven said honestly.  
“ I’m glad” She said giving her a kiss.

By now the other two girls were awake looking at their interaction and smiled softly.

“ Good morning “ Lexa said happily.  
“ You look happy. Did you won?” Clarke asked.  
“ Of course I won. I even made her beg for mercy” Lexa answered smirking.  
“ Nice” Octavia said.  
“ Hey you’re hurt” Clarke said with a hurried expression on her face  
“ Just some cuts” She shrugged.  
“ Where?” Raven demanded to know.  
“ Face, collarbone and leg” Lexa said pointing to the cuts.  
“ Want me to take care of that?” Clarke asked.  
“ Yes please” Lexa said smiling. 

Clarke took take of her cuts while Raven and Octavia got dressed and clean.

* * *

Their day was calmer than the most. They ate breakfast together, Kya then joined them in the afternoon and they played with her all afternoon. After finishing dinner just the four of them, they were sitting on the couch. Raven and Octavia were playing cards, while Clarke was drawing and Lexa was reading.

Lexa then went to the bathroom and when she came back someone knocked on the door. 

She told them to enter and Luna entered the room. Luna didn’t saw the girls on the couch so she literally jumped towards Lexa wrapping her legs on her waist. Lexa grabbed her of course not wanting her to fall. Unfortunately the first place she thought was her ass and the girls definitely didn’t like it. She knew that the girls didn’t like when Luna touched or used sexual innuendos with her. She put her down after like 2 seconds. Even though she was fast, the girls though that wasn’t fast enough and their faces definitely show it.

“ Luna what are you doing here? I thought you left. And don’t you know not to jump towards someone when you see them?” Lexa asked.

“ I left but I had to come get some things at the market. I’m sorry it’s just that old habits die hard.” Luna said smirking still holding her hand.

“ I know you didn’t notice but I got company” Lexa said letting go of Luna’s head and nodding towards the girls sitting on the couch. They definitely don’t look happy, Lexa thought. 

“ Sky girls!! How are you?” Luna asked. 

“ Good” Octavia answered very shortly. The girls were not happy to see Luna again specially not after launching herself towards Lexa. 

Luna then turned again to Lexa and said, “ So have you thought about my offers lately?”

“ No Luna, I already told you I’m not interest” Lexa still couldn’t reveal her relationship with girls. It was still dangerous. But she also didn’t want the girls to think she was interested in Luna’s offer.

“ Really cause I’ve been looking forward to. “ Luna said teasing her. She saw the look on Lexa’s face and decided to stop the teasing.“ So tomorrow any chances you’re available in the afternoon?” Luna asked. 

“ Yes I don’t think I have anything planned. What do you want to do?” 

“ Well we could always go to my room..” Luna teased her, “ Kidding don’t worry. I was thinking about sparing. Are you in?”

“ Always” Lexa said smiling, “ I’ll see you tomorrow in the training grounds.”

“ Okay I’ll meet you there.” She started to walk towards the door but looked over her shoulder and added, “ But if you want, after the match we could always go to my room or yours.”

“ Not happening!” Lexa exclaimed so that Luna could hear her. She didn’t want her girls to be worried about Luna.

  
Lexa looked towards the girls afraid of what they were going to say specially when they were looking like that.

“ Luna was just kidding. She doesn’t mean any of what she just said.” Lexa said trying to reassure the girls.

“ Yeah you should have looked at her face. She definitely meant that” Raven said a little bit aggressive.

“ I’m sorry but there is nothing I can do to make her stop.” Lexa said trying to make the girls less angry.

“ Well you could tell her that you don’t want to be with her because you’re with us” Octavia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“ I can’t do that. It will only put you danger. It’s too soon.”

“ Lexa we have been spending every night since we got together here. I’m pretty sure that the maids have noticed. And you may not realize this but they talk you know! Like a lot!! So I’m also pretty sure that practically everyone in the tower has some suspicious about us!” Clarke exclaimed clearly angry about the situation.

Lexa had no way to answer that. She didn’t realize that the maids talk and notice things. Clarke was probably right about everyone in the tower knowing about them. 

“ If you don’t want people to figure out our relationship than it’s better if we sleep in our room. So we don’t be suspicious. “ Raven said while the three girls got up from the couch. 

“ Goodnight Lexa. We’ll see you tomorrow.“ Octavia said.

Their expressions of hurt only caused Lexa more pain. 

“ I’m sorry” Lexa said quietly.

“ Well sorry is not going to fix things now is it?” Clarke said before they left.

She let the girls leave not really knowing what she could do at the moment to fix things. 

She wasn’t used to sleep alone not anymore so she knew it would be more difficult to fall asleep without her girls by her side.

* * *

Instead of going to bed she went to Anya’s room so that she could not only talk about what happened but not be alone as well.

She knocked at the door and Anya told her to enter. Anya immediately saw the sad look on Lexa’s face and told to come lay down with her.

“ What happened Lex?”

“ The girls are mad at me” She said sighing. 

“ What for?”

“ Well Luna is here and as you know she is always flirting and touching and they don’t like that. She went into my room and practically tackled me to the floor. Then she proceeded to tell how she was looking forward to get me into her bed again. But I think they were even more angry with the fact that I didn’t say to Luna that we were together.”

“ Why didn’t you say that?”

“ Because I don’t want to put them in danger. You know what happened with Costia. I can’t let that happen to them. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let that happen. “

“ Lex we are at peace now. Nia is dead. Titus is dead. Everyone just want to see their Commander happy. You know that Titus was the only one who believed in that bullshit that Love is weakness. You can let yourself be happy now. That’s all I ever wanted for you. Okay?”

“ But what if I can’t? What if another person tries to kill them?”

“ You will be there to protect them just like you always do.”

“ Do you think that I should people that we’re together?”

“ I think it’s pretty damn obvious that you are together. But yeah maybe. And maybe the first person you should tell right now is Luna. “

“ Yeah you’re right I’ll tell everyone tomorrow. Do you mind if I sleep here? The girls are not there and it will be more difficult to sleep alone.”

“ Of course Lex” Anya said honestly before teasing her, “ Lets cuddle” She then wiggled her eyebrows playfully. 

“ Thank you Anya.” Lexa said when they were both comfortable in their positions.

  
Tomorrow she will tell the ambassadors about her relationship with the girls and then she will fix things with them, or at least try. Maybr she caused more damaged than she thought. Maybe what they need was time away from her, she thought. Tomorrow she will think about that a little better for now she just enjoyed her sleep, happy that tomorrow she would tell tha ambassadors about her relationship and she didn’t have to keep it a secret anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing Lexa did in the morning was call up a meeting with the ambassadors. The meeting went way better than what she was expecting. She informed the ambassadors about her relationship with the sky girls and they seemed content about it. It actually seem that they already knew about it. The meeting ended very quickly as no one opposed to their relationship and the ambassadors said that they would pass the word to their people.

Lexa had yet to see the girls that day but she decided against going to them as she had no idea if wanted to see her or not.

Lexa ate a quick lunch and went to see Luna so they could Have an early match and also to talk to her about her relationship.

She knocked at Luna's door and enter.

" Hey Luna do you want to have the match right now?"  
" Yeah sure I got nothing to do so lets go" Luna answered smiling.

They headed to the training grounds in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The girls didn't slept much at night so they slept practically all morning. When they woke up it was almost time to lunch. They were still angry about their conversation with Lexa. They didn't understand why Lexa couldn't tell her people. The best they could do know was talk to Lexa and try to fix things. They were aware that they didn't handle the conversation very well but they were frustrated.

" So should we go to Lexa's room?" Raven asked when they were all ready.  
" Yes lets go" Clarke said.

They went into Lexa's room and as they passed through the maids who were at the doors she bowed to them which was new. They didn't know why she did that but right now what matter was to talk to Lexa.

When they got to her room she wasn't there. Her bed was still made and it didn't look like she had slept there yesterday.

Octavia opened the door again and ask the maid that was there, "Did the Commander sleep in her room?"  
" No she left a little bit later than when you left." The maid answered.

" Thank you" Octavia closed the door and turned to the two girls.  
" She didn't sleep here last night"  
" What?? Where would she sleep??" Raven said confused.  
“ I have no idea.” Clarke said after thinking for a while.

“ She was going to spar with Luna in the afternoon. Maybe they went early.” Octavia suggested.   
“ Okay then lets go to the training grounds.” Raven said.   
“ But first lets just eat something. We can’t go around without eating.” Octavia pointed out.

So they went to take a quick bite and then went to the training grounds with the help of one of the maids. They didn’t know why they were being treated like they were Commander’s.

* * *

Lexa and Luna were starting to spar when Lexa started talking again.

“ So I assume one of the ambassadors told you about my relationship with the sky girls?”   
“ Yeah oh by the way nice joke”  
“ It isn’t a joke Luna. Me, Clarke, Raven and Octavia are together.”

They stopped moving for a while.

“ Are you serious?” Luna asked not believing a word Lexa was saying.   
“ Yes I’m serious Luna. They make me happy.”  
“ Great” She said sarcastically. Then she let her spar fall to the ground and told Lexa that today she preferred a one on one match no weapons.

“ So now that we established my relationship with them I have to say something to you.”  
“ Shoot”

“ You have to stop with the flirty touches and talks”  
“ Why? Afraid you’ll cave?” Luna said making Lexa fall to the ground and straddling her hips.   
She grabbed Lexa’s hands so she wouldn’t escape.

“ Luna this is exactly what I’m saying not to do” Lexa exclaimed.   
“ Come on Lexa do you really want to be with them?”  
“ Yes I do” Lexa said turning them around so that she was the one straddling Luna.

“ I always knew you liked to be top” Luna said teasing her again.  
“ Why are you being like this?? I thought you would support my relationship!”  
“ Well I don’t” She said and pushed Lexa away from her so that she could get up.

But Lexa still pushed, wanting to know what was going on.  
“ Well why not?” She exclaimed. 

She turned around to look at Lexa and screamed, “ BECAUSE I LOVE YOU OKAY?? Are you happy now?”

She was clearly not expecting that. 

“ Luna…” Before Lexa could finish her sentence Luna grabbed her neck and kissed her roughly.  
Lexa tried to push her away but Luna was stronger than her. She was only able to step away after 5 seconds.

“ Luna stop this okay? I already told you that I’m in a relationship. I love them. Stop making things more difficult. “  
“ I love you Lexa. How could you not see it?? I fled the conclave for you!! I could have been Commander and you know damn well that I would have win. But I didn’t! I chose you over being Commander. I wouldn’t have been able to kill you. And now some girls you practically don’t know are here and you forget all about Titus teachings that love was weakness and announced your relationship to your people??”

“ Luna I had no idea you felt that way. When we were kids I loved you too. And I wouldn’t have been able to kill you either and you know it. But now, I’m sorry but I don’t feel the same way”

Luna punched her so hard that she fell to the ground. She then straddled her hips and delivered a few more punches.

“ Why didn’t you chose me then?” Luna exclaimed.   
“ Because I didn’t know I could. You know I took Titus teachings seriously.”  
“ This could have all been different!”

" I know Luna and I’m sorry. You’re one of my best friends. I can’t loose you.”  
“ Well I was never yours to loose so.” Luna said with tears in her eyes, “I hate you.”   
“ I know.” Lexa said beginning to cry as well.

Luna got up and was about to leave when Lexa caught her wrist.

“ Luna please don’t leave like this”  
“ I have always loved you. And I thought that some day you and I will eventually end up being together. I love you so much but right now I can’t stand to look at your face.”

“ Will you come back again?” Lexa asked crying softly.  
“ I don’t know, maybe in a distant future. But for right now I’ll start sending someone else to the meetings. May we meet again Lex.”  
“ May we meet again Luna “ Lexa said letting go of her wrist. She sat on the floor alone thinking about the conversation they just had.

Anya suddenly arrived at the training grounds and immediately saw Lexa on the floor all beaten up.

“ Hey Lex what happened?”  
“ Luna just said she loved me and then proceeded to punch me, and then she said she hated me and left” Lexa still had her eyes red from crying.   
“ Come on lets get you treated” She tried to get Lexa to get up but Lexa didn’t want to.  
“ Just send some healer here. I can’t get up right now.”

The healer arrived and started to take care of Lexa’s face.

“ Did you knew?” Lexa asked.   
“ Knew what?”  
“ That Luna was in love with me?”  
“ Well she did fled the conclave for you. And these years after Costia she always took every opportunity to be with you so…”  
“ Ugh how could I be so blind?” She said frustrated with herself.  
“ Do you love her too?”  
“ Not in the way she loves me.” Lexa replied honestly.   
“ Have you talk to your girls yet?”  
“ No, I’ll see them when I’m done here”

Little did she know that the girls had watched everything that happened since the spar match begun.

The girls were on their way to the training grounds but when they heard that Lexa was talking to Luna about their relationship they decided not to interrupt.

When they saw that Anya arrived and they knew that Lexa was going to be taken care of they left to their room.

* * *

Lexa went straight to the girls room to tell them everything that happen. Her talk with the ambassadors and her talk with Luna. They would probably wonder what happened to her face but she will explain later. Right now she had to fix things.  
She entered their room without knocking and saw the girls sitting on the couch. She immediately started talking so that they wouldn’t be able to interrupt.

“ I called up a meeting with the ambassadors this morning and told them about our relationship. Also I talked to Luna and you were right. But I already took care of that so you don’t have to worry anymore. I’m sorry that I caused you pain. It was never my intention to do that.” Lexa said before breathing heavily. She said that way too fast.

“ We know” Octavia said.   
“ Know what?” Lexa asked.   
“ About your talk with Luna. We were heading there to talk to you and saw you two talking so we didn’t interrupt.” Clarke said.   
“ We are sorry too. About the way we talked last night” Raven said apologetically.

“ You have nothing to be sorry about. So, did you heard everything Luna said?”  
“ We heard the whole conversation so there’s no need to repeat that.”  
“ Okay” Lexa said happy that they finally figured things out.

“ Are you okay?” Raven asked concerned.   
“ Now that I’m with you yeah I will be” Lexa said honestly. 

“ Who knew the Commander was a romantic” Clarke teased her while the other two girls chuckled a bit.  
“ Very funny Clarke” Lexa said playfully. 

“ So the maids bowing down to us was because they knew of our relationship.” Octavia asked.   
“ Probably” Lexa shrugged.   
“ Come here Lex” Raven couldn’t stand the distance anymore, specially not after seeing her for so long.

Lexa started walking towards them but then remembered something that she knew Raven was going to love it.

“ I have something to show you” Lexa said not sitting on the couch, “ Come on”  
“ But we are so comfortable here” Raven whined as the other girls agreed with her.  
“ Don’t whine I’m certain that you are going to love what I’m about to show you.” Lexa said smiling. 

After some kisses Lexa was finally able to get them out of the couch. They stopped in front of a door they had never seen or opened before. 

“ Go opened it Raven “ Lexa encouraged her.

Raven opened the door and the other girls saw her eyes immediately lighten up.

“ HOLY SHIT!!” Raven exclaimed. 

They entered the room and it was filled with technology from the old world.  
Raven jumped towards Lexa wrapping her legs around her.

“ Can I play with it?” Raven asked hopeful that the answer would be yes.  
“ Why do you think I show this to you. It’s for you. You can do whatever you want with it.” Lexa said happy about Raven’s reaction. 

The other two girls were also happy but definitely not as happy as Raven. This was her paradise.

“ You came come here anytime you want. You three are the only ones allowed into this room.” Lexa said while the girls took in in everything that was in the room.

After a while they decided to leave for Lexa’s room so they could have dinner.

Lexa was silent during dinner still thinking about Luna. The girls noticed but didn't say anything trying to give Lexa some space to process everything.

When the four had done eating , they got up and started to prepare to go to bed.  
Lexa was the first one in bed while the other girls were still in the bathroom. Lexa knew that she just had to get through this day and everything will be fine. She still couldn't believe that Luna loved her and knowing that she hurt her, hurt her as well. She knows that she made the right decision by staying with the girls. She loves them. But she didn't enjoy having to lose the person that was with her since she was a child. 

The girls were starting to worry about Lexa. They know that Lexa likes to keep her feelings bottling inside but they know it is no good.   
When they got to bed Lexa was already sleeping or at least pretending to. Raven lay down next to Lexa while Octavia and Clarke lay next to her. Raven kissed her softly trying to retain everything they felt for her in only that kiss. 

Lexa was still awake when the girls went to bed and felt Raven’s kiss. It was the best moment she had all day. Knowing that she was loved by the ones who were the most important to her was the best thing she had going on right now. It was the best feeling in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

The girls woke up the next morning and Lexa was still sleeping. They decided to give her the best wake up call she ever had. They knew that Lexa still hadn’t gotten off so they decided that they were fixing it this morning. And it definitely wouldn’t pass this morning. 

As soon as Lexa started to wake up, she felt every touches and kisses. This was certainly the best way she has ever woken up.

“ Hummm, what are you doing?” Lexa asked with a sleepy, raspy voice.   
“ Well we were thinking about finishing what we started once and for all” Raven said.   
“ We know that you didn’t get to come. You must be aching for some release.” Clarke said with a seductive voice.

Lexa gulped. She was already wet by all the touches and kisses and now Clarke’s voice. She knew it wasn’t going to take much to come.

The three girls undressed Lexa and kiss every inch of her body. They paid special attention to the scars that were all over Lexa’s body. 

Lexa never felt more loved. And when she came she screamed their names and a lot of explicit words. She never had a more powerful orgasm than this one. Maybe it was because of all the love that her girls poured into all of the kisses and touches. 

The girls in awe as they saw Lexa reach her climax. They had definitely enjoy getting Lexa off.

When Lexa calmed down the girls kissed her one more time and Clarke said whispering, “ We love you”

Lexa never looked more happy in her life.  
“ I love you too” Lexa answered. 

The girls smiled and Lexa kissed them one more time and ravished them. She kissed all of their bodies making sure that they knew she loved them. After they were all spent from the orgasm they just had, they took a nap all wrapped against each other.

* * *

“ Lexi…” Kya whispered tapping Lexa’s arm.  
“ Hummm…” Lexa started humming as she heard someone’s voice calling her.  
“ Lexi wake up…” Kya whispered. 

Lexa opened her eyes and saw Kya looking at her with sad eyes.   
“ Hey baby what’s wrong?” Lexa whispered concerned.   
“ I miss you Lexi”  
“ Oh little one come here” Lexa said picking her up so she was laying on top of her.

She gave her lots of kisses making Kya laugh.

“ What were you doing?” Kya asked.   
“ We were just taking a nap sweetie.”  
“ I heard the maids talking about you and the Sky girls.”

“ Oh yeah? And what were they saying?”  
“ Well they talked about that no other Commander has ever had a loved one before and they were saying that they didn’t have any more chances with you because you were whipped about the Sky girls.”

They heard the girls chuckled a bit and Kya looked confused. 

“ What does whipped mean Lexi?” Kya said pouting.   
“ Well it means that I am very in love with them”

The girls turned to Lexa and Kya and smiled about Lexa’s answer. Then Raven said, “ When did you get here Kya?”  
“ I just got here. I was looking for Lexi.”, Kya thought for a bit and added, “ Do you love Lexi too?”  
“ We love Lexa very much as well” Octavia answered.   
“ Good” Kya said happy with their answer after putting her serious face.

“ Kya stop that serious face. I know about your little talk with them little one” Lexa said trying to keep a serious face.   
“ What?? I had to make sure that they were good for you. I won’t let anyone hurt you” Lexa said honestly.   
“ My little warrior princess!!” Lexa said smiling, “ I love you baby.” She said kissing her in the crown of her head. 

“ So did we get your approval or not?” Clarke asked.   
“ For now.” Kya said.  
“ Kya…” Lexa said sweetly.  
“ Yes you do.” Kya said smiling. 

“ So what do you want to do?” Lexa asked Kya.  
“ Well I haven’t really thought about it. I just wanted to be with you.”  
“ How about you eat lunch with us and then I’ll show you what I got for you. How does that sound?”  
Kya’s eyes immediately light up as she heard of a present.   
“ You got me something Lexi!!” She squealed.  
“ I did baby. I’m sure you’re going to love it” Lexa said laughing.   
“ Now do you mind telling the cookers to go get us lunch?” Lexa asked.  
“ I’ll be right back Lexi. See you soon Sky girls.” Kya said smiling as she left the room.

Lexa got up and dress something more appropriate for lunch with Kya. She saw that neither of the girls were getting up so she stopped and look at them.

“ Why are you not getting dressed?? Do you want Kya to see you in only panties and bras??”  
“ Did you hear that?” Raven asked Lexa.   
“ What?” Lexa said looking confused.  
“ She just approved our relationship Lex. That’s so awesome!!” Clarke exclaimed.   
“ Hell yeah bitches!!” Octavia exclaimed.

“ Uau are you really that happy because Kya approved our relationship?” Lexa asked.   
“ Well yeah. She is very important for you and her approving us means a lot. We would be kind of disappointed if she didn’t like us” Raven answered honestly. 

“ Then you shouldn’t hear what Anya thinks about you…”  
“ What??” The three girls exclaimed.   
Lexa laughed and said, “ Just kidding”

“ Why would you say something like that?” Octavia said.   
“ What? I can be funny too. And that was very funny.” Lexa said still laughing at their horrified expressions.

“ Oh you think us trying to seek your friends approval is funny? What until you’re seeking Abby’s approval” Raven said. 

Lexa immediately stopped laughing. 

“ I have to do that?” Lexa said dreading that moment. She never met the parents of the people she dated. And she knew all to well that Abby wasn’t her favorite fan.  
“ Oh yes you do. And we will be the ones laughing then” Octavia said.   
“ Clarke” Lexa said whining, “ I don’t have to do that do I?”

Clarke laughed a bit at the Commander’s whining and said, “ Don’t worry babe I’m sure you’ll do great”

“ I’m Commander, I shouldn’t be trying to seek her approval” Lexa said.  
“ Well you aren’t going there as the Commander but as our girlfriend” Clarke said.   
“ What about Raven and Octavia. They could do all the talking while I just stand there right?” Lexa said hopeful.   
“ The problem is that we are practically Abby’s daughters so you’re on your own Lex” Raven said while Clarke and Octavia nodded agreeing with her.

“ Oh dear lord” Lexa muttered to herself, “Clarke your mother doesn’t like me at all. And I’m probably sure that she has already heard about our relationship. If she didn’t she will be hear it soon. There is not everyday that the Commander announces a relationship. So there is actually no need of having a conversation with her.”

“ Lexa!! She can’t hear about this from anyone. It has to be us to tell her!!” Clarke exclaimed.   
“ Why?? This will be much easier” Lexa said confused.   
“ She can’t Lexa!! She would want to hear it from us. Can you please do something to bring her here so we can tell her without her knowing this from anyone.” Clarke asked.   
“ Are you serious Clarke?”  
“ Yes Lexa she’s damn serious. Trust me you don’t want to be on Abby’s bad side specially with us being in a relationship.” Octavia said. 

Lexa walked to the door with only a top and shorts and opened the door. 

“ Hey Charlotte can you go to Ryder and tell him to go the Sky People’s camp and bring Abby to Polis please?” She said smiling to the maid and added, “ Oh and tell him not tell anything about my relationship with the sky girls to her please.”  
“ Anything for you Commander” She said with a flirty tone.  
“ Thank you Charlotte” She said smiling after closing the door.

She turned around and the look on the girls face was not happy.

“ Clarke I send someone to get her. Would you preferred if I had gone myself?” Lexa said trying to figure out why the girls were not happy.  
“ No Lexa we preferred if the maids stopped flirting with you. Damn don’t they know you’re in a relationship?” Raven said not looking for an answer because she knew that they knew.   
“ And did you really have to go to the door only wearing that?” Octavia said pointing to her clothes or lack of it.

“ You told me to hurry!!” Lexa said, “ And Charlotte has probably seen more than that of my body”  
“ What??” They screamed.   
“ She is usually the one who prepares the bathes.”

“ Have all your maids seen you naked?” Clarke asked.   
“ Well…” Lexa said afraid that they wouldn’t like the answer. 

“ Lexa!!!” Octavia exclaimed.   
“ I don’t exactly care who sees me naked. I got nothing to hide.”

“ Well now maybe you could start caring a little bit don’t you think?” Raven asked.   
“ I already wait for them to leave before getting naked to go the bath like you said.” Lexa said proud of herself.   
“ That’s great Lex” Raven said smiling fondly at Lexa after seeing that she was actually very proud of herself. 

“ I’ll try to be more dressed as you don’t seem to take nudity very well”

“ It is not that we don’t take nudity very well. If you’re with us that’s totally fine. But with others that’s a different story.” Clarke said.   
“ You don’t see us walk around naked know do you?” Octavia asked.   
“ Well I wouldn’t mind that at all” Lexa said smirking.   
“ That is not the point. We are talking about being naked in front of other people” Raven clarified.

“ Well lets stick to your rules then.” Lexa grumbled not wanting anyone to see her girls naked.  
“ Oh now you understand…” Clarke muttered making the other two girls laugh.

“ Kya will be here soon so how about you get dressed.” Lexa said   
“ Yes Commander “ Raven said with a mocking tone.


	16. Chapter 16

The dinner was very pleasant. Lexa gave Kya her food and then she ate herself. The girls were content just watching their interaction.  
When they finished eating Lexa put Kya on her lap and said, " You're ready for your present?"

" Yes Lexi!!" Kya exclaimed.  
" Well then lets go" Lexa said, getting up while Kya was still in her lap. Kya wrapped her legs around Lexa waist and put her arms around her neck.

Lexa started walking towards the door.

" Come with us Sky girls!" Kya said.

The girls and got up while the two girls were standing there waiting for them.  
Lexa led them to Kya's playroom opening the door. Kya immediately left Lexa's lap running towards something she knew was new there.

" Oh my god Lex!! Is this all for me?" Kya asked.  
" Yes baby " Lexa said happy that she liked the present.

In front of them was a box with chalks and a lots of paper. The chalks even had different colors, a thing that neither girls had seen before.  
Clarke was blown away about the chalks and all the paper that was in front of her.

Lexa saw Clarke’s expression and whispered into her ear, “ Yours is in our room”.  
Clarke looked at her and gapped.

“ Are you serious?” Clarke whispered squeaking.

Lexa nodded her head towards her smiling. Then she walked to Kya and say, “ Hey how about you go to you lessons and tomorrow you can draw anything you want?”  
“ What?? But I want to do that know” Kya whined.  
“ Come on baby, you have to go to your lessons if you want to draw tomorrow.”   
“ Will you draw with me tomorrow?” Kya asked with pouty eyes, hoping the answer would be yes.   
“ Oh little one, you can ask me anything but drawing. I can’t do that“

Kya started crying wanting to Lexa draw with her.

“ Oh baby please don’t cry. I don’t want you to cry. You know I don’t like when you cry.” Lexa said with a sad look.   
“ I can draw with you if you want.” Clarke intervened loud enough so Kya would hear her.

Kya stopped crying and look at Clarke. 

“ Really?” Kya said surprised.   
“ Yes really” Clarke said laughing.  
“ Can you draw?” Kya asked suspiciously.  
“ Yes I can draw Kya” Clarke said a little bit taken aback by Kya’s question.   
“ Great!! I’ll come to your room before lunch.” Kya said not waiting for Clarke to say anything, “ Bye Lexi. I love you” Kya said kissing her cheek.   
“ I love you too little one” Lexa said hugging her. 

Kya left and the girls left to go to their room. 

Lexa was stopped by a guard and the girls leave them alone so they could talk.

“ Commander Ryder came back with Abby kom Skaikru. Would you like to see her now or tomorrow?”  
“ Show her to her room and tell her that I’ll be right there” Lexa said to the guard while she walked towards her room.

Lexa entered her room and the girls were already stretched on the couch. She was really dreading reviling their relationship to Abby. She knew, even if Clarke denied it, that Abby didn’t like her and she was almost certain that Abby wouldn’t approve their relationship. At least when it involved her.

“ Hey you’re okay? You seem lost in thought.” Raven said trying to get Lexa’s attention. 

“ Yeah of course I just have to care of something before being with you.” Lexa smiled but it didn’t reached her eyes. She was thinking of a way to announce her relationship to Abby.

“ Where are you going?” Octavia asked seeing that Lexa looked worried.   
“ I just have to do something don’t worry.” Lexa said deciding to talk to Abby first alone.

Lexa left to put on some more formal clothes to go to Abby.

The girls had no idea what just happened. 

“ What the hell is going on right now?” Clarke asked.   
“ I have no idea” Raven answered honestly. 

Lexa reentered the room dressed in her formal clothes.

“ Lexa you promised to communicate with us! You can’t just leave without saying a word!” Octavia exclaimed. 

Lexa reached out to them and kneeled.

“ I promise that I’m not hiding anything from you. I just have something I have to do alone. You have to trust me. I know that I don’t deserve your trust because of all the things I have done in the past. But I’m going to prove it you that I’m trustable and I love you with all my heart. I don’t care about anyone but you.” Lexa said fondly.

“ We trust you Lex. We just don’t like when you do something we don’t know about. We are constantly worrying about you.” Raven said. 

“ Well if it gives comfort I’m not going to fight anybody. And if comes to that I’ll definitely would win.” Lexa said hoping that her conversation with Abby wouldn’t come to that.

“ That certainly helped us babe” Raven said sarcastically.

“ What don’t you feel safe now that you’re in a relationship with the best warrior in all clans?” Lexa asked looking smug.

“ Don’t look so smug. Besides that just gives us a reason to worry. Everyone will want you.” Octavia pointed out.

“ Well I don’t have an answer for that and I have someone waiting for me so” Lexa said getting up, “ I’m going to go now. Wish me luck.” 

She kissed them and walked towards the door. 

“ Wish you luck for what Lex?” Raven said desperate.  
“ You’ll find out when I get back. Love you.” Lexa said as she closed the door.

  
“ What do you think she is about to do?” Octavia asked.   
“ I don’t know but right you are going to help me look for that box with the drawing materials.” Clarke said and started to get up.

“ What box?” Raven and Octavia said looking confused.   
“ Lexa got me the same box she got Kya.” Clarke said happily.

“ Damn girl! Lexa really knows how to spoil us.” Raven said. 

* * *

Lexa was walking to Abby’s room, getting more and more nervous as she got closer.  
She knocked at the door and Abby told her to enter.

Abby was not expecting the Commander to come and greet her but she didn’t say anything. She still didn’t trust completely in the Commander and she also had no idea why she was brought to Polis. She guessed that it had something to do with the girls.

“ Hello Abby” Lexa said in a friendly way hoping that the conversation would go well.  
“ Hello Commander “ Abby said. 

“ You can call me Lexa in here Abby. There is no need for formalities.”  
“ Okay… Lexa” Abby had no idea what was happening nor why the Commander was letting her call her Lexa.

“ I am not here to say anything related to our people but to say something related to Clarke, Raven and Octavia.”  
“ Is something wrong with them?” Abby asked immediately concern about her daughters. 

“ No Abby there is nothing wrong with them don’t worry. I just wish to inform you that I’m in a relationship with them and I was hoping we would have your support”

“ WHAT??” Abby said not believing what she just heard.

“ I know that you don’t trust me or like me because of what I did in the past to your people and to them. But I love them with all my heart and I will always protect them. They are my people now and I don’t have to choose between them and my people anymore.”

“ How long has this been going on?”

“ Not long, only a couple of days. Your daughters wanted you to hear from us before you heard from somebody. However I thought that I should come to you first so I could tell you that I don’t ill intentions towards them. I only wish to love and cherish them. When they told me that they had feelings for me I couldn’t even believe. These days with them have been the best days of my life. And I know that they care deeply for you and would love to have your support as I would.” Lexa then finished with a small smile on her face like every time se talks about them.

“ Uau. I was definitely not expecting you dating them. I have my doubts about you and because of what you did I don’t really trust you. But has you said you didn’t come here as the Commander but as the girl who is in love with my daughters. And I have yet to know Lexa” Abby paused with a small smile and continued, “ So for the sake of my girls I am going to know Lexa and I am going to trust that you are not going to hurt my girls”

Lexa nodded immediately, “ Yes of course, I have no intentions of hurting them”  
"Good but if you hurt them, I don’t care that you’re the Commander, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Am I clear?” Abby said with a serious face. 

Lexa could only nodded. She couldn’t believe that Abby had just threatened her. Although she knew that she was only protecting her daughters so Lexa didn’t say anything. 

“ Would you like to have dinner with us?” Lexa asked.  
“ Yes I would love to Lexa” Abby said honestly.   
“ Great! Come with me I’ll bring you to the room where they are.”

* * *

When they arrived to the hall Lexa said she had to take care of things and that she will be back for dinner, in order to give Abby some time to talk to the girls. Abby then proceeded to go to the room all by herself. Lexa said that the girls didn’t know that she went to talk to her so she thought about scaring them a little bit by revealing that she knew about the relationship. The thing that the girls wouldn’t know is that she knew because of Lexa. This was going to be fun, Abby thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Abby entered the room without knocking since she knew that it were the girls that were there. She also thought that they were going to be pretty surprised to see her there so soon.

“ Girls” Abby said trying to sound angry.

The girls were startled when they heard Abby’s voice as they thought that the person who had entered was Lexa.  
“ Hey Mama G” Raven and Octavia said at the same time.   
“ Mom!! What are you doing here?” Clarke said trying not to sound nervous.

“ Well I heard some very interesting news and I was wondering what the hell is wrong with you?”  
“ Well what are those news that you heard?” Raven said calmly.  
“ Oh, you really want to play that game?” Abby said sarcastically. 

“ Well maybe we should wait for Lexa. Clarke why don’t you go ask the maid where she is?” Octavia said trying to ease the situation.  
“ Oh we don’t really need Lexa for this girls. What I want to know is what the hell is wrong with you?” Abby said trying to contain her laugh and put on her serious face.   
“ Okay, mom calm down we can explain.”   
“ I don’t need for you to explain that, I need to know why did I hear from this relationship from a stranger and why is even there a relationship. What changed between you and the Commander?”

The girls were silent not really knowing what to say or how to explain what changed because for them nothing has changed. They never hated Lexa they just never realized that they love her. 

“ Mama G we love Lexa and she loves us. We know that you don’t trust or like her but you have to trust us. We are happy, she makes us happy.” Raven said seriously.

  
Before any of them could speak Lexa entered the room. She looked towards them and their faces and it seemed that something was wrong but she had no idea what it was.

“ What is wrong?” Lexa asked concerned. 

The three girls looked towards each other confused. They thought it was obvious that the problem was that Abby was here but apparently it wasn’t obvious for Lexa. 

“ Uhh mom’s here” Clarke said.  
“ Yes I’m aware of that. What I mean is why do you have those faces? I thought you would be happy to see your mom.” Lexa said confused.  
“ Well we are but remember what we were talking about why we ask you to bring Mama G here?” Raven asked. 

“ Yes I know I already talk to her.” Lexa said looking at Abby.

Seeing the look on the girls faces Abby just couldn’t hold on anymore and started laughing. 

“ Are you serious mom? You already knew?”  
“ I was just seeing what you would say. It was way more fun than I expected”  
“ So you are okay with our relationship?” Raven asked.   
“ After my talk with Lexa yes. I know that she makes you happy and there is nothing more than I would have wanted for you.”

The girls hugged Abby while Lexa stood there smiling, happy that the girls were happy and that they had Abby’s support.  
“ So dinner…” Lexa asked after a while.  
“ Yes I’m starving!!” Octavia said. 

Everybody laughed and then took a seat at the table.  
Dinner went perfectly. Abby tried to know more about Lexa and vice-versa. The girls were relieved that Abby knew and more importantly that she accepted and supported their relationship. After talking a little more about what they did in Polis these past days, Abby said goodbye to the girls and left to her room.

  
The girls turned to Lexa and Octavia said “ So that is what you were doing when you left our room. Talking to Mama G?”  
“ Yes I figured that it would be better if I talked to her alone so I could say how much I love you and how I don’t want any harm to come to you.” Lexa said honestly. 

“ You’re the best “ Clarke said giving her a kiss.

Lexa smiled at the girls but then remembered that she never got to give Clarke her box.  
She left their embrace and went to go get the box.  
“ I never got to give you yours so here it is.” Lexa said giving the box to Clarke. 

“ Seriously we look for hours but forgot to check under the bed?” Raven whined.   
“ Thank you so much Lexa this is the best gift someone could give me.” Clarke said.   
“ Anything for you girls” Lexa said sweetly smiling towards the girls. 

Clarke was enraptured by the present while Raven and Octavia were also looking curiously. Lexa just stood there happy that she could make her girls happy.

While the girls were occupied with the box Lexa went towards the door.  
“ Charlotte could you warn when Kya is ready for bed so that I can read her a story please” Lexa asked.   
“ Of course Commander. When I see her go to her room I will call for you.” Charlotte said smiling all the time.  
“ Thank you Charlotte “ Lexa said smiling. 

Lexa closed the door and the girls were still on the couch watching every single thing that was in the box. She went to the bathroom to refresh herself and change for more comfortable clothes. By the time she got ready Charlotte knocked at the door and told that Kya was in her room already. So Lexa went to the sofa where the girls were and kissed each of their foreheads.

“ Humm what was that for?” Raven asked loving the small things that Lexa did.   
“ Well you look too adorable for me not to kiss you. And I just wanted to say that I was leaving to go to Kya’s room to read her a story.”  
“Ok, don’t take too long” Clarke said.   
“ I’ll try. Love you” Lexa said.   
“ Love you too “ The girls answered simultaneously. 

* * *

Lexa went to Kya’s room and she was already lying in her bed but had a frown in her face.

“ Hey baby what’s wrong?” Lexa asked worried.   
“ I heard that Clarke’s mom is here in Polis.”  
“ Yes she is”  
“ Did she come here to take her back?” Kya asked with fear written in her eyes.  
“ Oh baby no. You don’t have to worry about that. Clarke is not gonna leave and neither are Raven or Octavia, ok?”  
“ Yes Lexi”

  
Lexa hugged her really hard trying to convey in the hug all that Kya meant to her. 

After a while in silence Kya spoke once again with a little apprehension in her voice.

“ Why don’t I have a mom?”  
“ Oh baby that is a little bit hard to explain. Your parents they passed away when you were younger and then I found you. I know that I’m not your birth mother but you are like a daughter to me. I love you with everything I have and I will always protect you.”  
“ So you are like a mom to me?” Kya asked shyly.   
“ Yes baby I love as you were by own blood. You know as a Commander I can’t be pregnant and I was a little sad. But then I found you and I immediately knew that a daughter does not have to be your blood for you to love her. The first moment I saw you I knew I had to protect and show you that no matter how bad life gets there are always going to be people who love you and I am always going to be one of those people.”

Lexa said and then kissed her head.

“ I see you as my mom as well Lexi. I love you and I’m very glad that it was you who found me”  
“ Me too baby, me too.” Lexa said smiling, “ Now who is ready for a story?”

And so it began one more story. After 10 minutes Kya was fast asleep with her head in Lexa’s lap. She gave her one last kiss, tuck her in and left the room.

This day couldn’t have been better. She got Abby’s approval of her relationship with the girls and then this conversation with Kya. She only hoped that things stay just like this.

* * *

When she arrived to their room the girls were getting ready for bed.

“ What took you so long babe?” Raven asked giving her a peck on the lips.   
“ The story took longer than I thought” Lexa said smiling.   
“ Are you ready for bed?” Octavia asked when she entered the room.   
“ I just got to get dress. I’ll be right back”

Lexa got ready and by the she finished the girls were already in bed tucked by all the covers.  
She gave each of the girls a kiss on the forehead and they snuggled together happy to be in the arms of their lovers.

* * *

Lexa was a little restless during the night so she got up so that she wouldn’t disturb her girls. She kept thinking that she needed to do more for Kya since neither mother or her father were here to do it for her. She never realized that Kya was sad and questioned where her parents were. But now that she knew she was going to make sure that Kya knew that she was loved and wanted. To take her mind of it she decided to go to the training grounds. Without waking her girls she got dressed and left the room a little before the dawn.


	18. Chapter 18

After her workout she could really use a nice bath but since her girls were probably still asleep she went to the bathhouse. The maids had just finished prepared the pool so as soon as they left she undressed and entered the pool. During her train some guards started to show up so she fight them all. In spite of winning she still got some nasty bruises. But at least she was more calm about Kya. These waters are magic, Lexa thought. She had no idea what the maids put in these waters but it sure helped her sore muscles. Apart from her Anya was the only one who was allowed to use the bathhouse. 

* * *

The girls woke up late in the morning as usual but missing the warmth of Lexa’s body. The girls looked to each other confused as to where Lexa was since neither of them heard Lexa leave the bed.

“ Where do you think she is?” Clarke asked still sleepy.  
“ I have no idea. I haven’t even heard her leave the bed” Raven answered.   
“ Me neither “ Octavia and Clarke said.   
“ Well maybe she just had a meeting or something.” Clarke said. 

The girls got up and started getting ready. They ate breakfast talking a bit about yesterday specially about Abby. By now they were a little concern as to where Lexa was and why was she away for so long. After a while they decided to go look for her. Fortunately for them the maid at their door was one of the maids who were preparing the bathhouse early. 

“ Good morning. Have you seen the Commander?” Raven asked politely.  
“ Hello” The maid bowed, “ The last time I saw the Commander she was in the bathhouse. Do you want me to take you to her?”  
“ Yes please, thank you “ Octavia replied.

When they arrived the maid left while the girls entered. They were immediately in awe once again due to Lexa’s body. There she stood in all her naked glory. Damn, the girls were thinking.

She had her eyes closed and her expression was so calm and relax that the girls took a while to find their words.

Clarke cleared her throat so that Lexa notice their presence.

Lexa’s eyes opened and drifted towards the door where her girls stood.

“ Hey you up already!” Lexa said smiling.   
“ Do you know what time it is?” Octavia asked. 

Lexa look to the window behind her and was pretty shock to see that it was a little after breakfast time. She had definitely lost track of time.  
“ I’m sorry I totally lost track of time.” She said getting up and showing the girls even more of her body. She wrapped herself in a towel and then picked another towel to dry her hair.

The girls were still struck, stuck in the same place. Clarke stopped admiring Lexa’s body as soon as she saw bruises all over it.

“ What happened Lexa?” Clarke asked gesturing to her body.  
“ Oh it’s nothing don’t worry. It was just from training.” Lexa said as she put her tank top and her shorts on letting the towel fall.  
“ It looks like you’ve gone to war babe!!” Raven exclaimed.   
“ Well when you fight 6 big guys at the same time this is what happens.” Lexa said like it was normal to get this bruises while training. 

“ What!?!” The three girls exclaimed at the same time. 

“ Why the hell were you fighting 6 guys all at once Lex?? You could have been seriously hurt” Octavia said.   
“ I already told you that I’m the best warrior and my guards definitely can’t defeat me. Or else they would be the Commander.”

  
The girls huffed frustrated that Lexa couldn’t see that they were always terrified of the danger she was in all the time. The girls decided to drop the topic since they knew that Lexa wouldn’t get it. 

“ Okay” Raven answered for the three girls.   
“ Well we should probably go to our room since Kya will soon be there.” Clarke said.

The girls then left for their room. Lexa was still surprise at how fast they drop the topic of her injuries but then she realized that the girls were probably upset with her since they left without waiting for her.

She had no idea of what to do with them so they could be less upset with her. She had to find something before lunch.

  
While she was walking, thinking about what to do, she ran into someone. It was Abby. Maybe she could ask her for advice.

“ Oh I’m so sorry Abby I was distracted and I didn’t see you.”  
Abby saw the frown in Lexa’s face and decided to ask her, “ It’s fine don’t worry. What is wrong Lexa? Is everything okay? You look lost in thought?”

“ Well do you think you can help with the girls. I am almost certain that they are mad at me.”  
“ Of course Lexa. Do you know why they are mad?”

“ Well I think they are mad because of the injuries I gain during train during this morning. I know that they are worried about me getting hurt but I already assure them in every way I can that nothing is going to happen to me.”

“ How did you exactly reassure them Lexa?”  
“ I told her that I’m the Commander and if there was a fight with anyone I would win because I’m the best warrior that there is.”

“ Okay I see what the problem is Lexa. The girls, as you said are worried about you, but I think that you by saying if there was a fight you would win does not reassure them at all. It only got them more worried. They know that you as the Commander are in a lot of danger because of the power you have. I believe that if you didn’t risk you life when is not necessary they would be more relief.”  
“ But what they say that is danger it is not to me. For example when I’m training of course I’ll train as if I was in battle and so do my enemies. I can’t help but get a few bruises when training.”

“ Well then maybe if you would warn them about this and talk to them before going training or something like that they would be more calm and less worried about you.”  
“ Okay I’ll try that, thank you Abby. Oh one more thing, what can I do to cheer them up?” Lexa asked hopeful that she would get some tips.

“ Well you could always bring them flowers and chocolates. Every woman likes that. And treat them right, spend the day with them or something like that. Give them all of your attention. “  
“ Thanks Abby. You were really helpful.” Lexa said smiling. 

They exchanged goodbyes and Lexa went to pick some flowers and chocolates for her girls. She knew that it was close to lunch so Clarke was already with Raven and Octavia and Kya was with the other kids.

  
She told the maids to start preparing their lunch and to bring her to her room in a hour. Then she fixed herself, checked the flowers and the chocolates and started walking towards their room. When she arrived the girls were sitting on the couch. Raven and Octavia were playing cards while Clarke was drawing. They didn’t look up as they knew who had just entered the room.

Lexa kneeled before them and started talking.

  
“ I’m sorry” Lexa said giving them the flowers and the chocolates, “ I’m sorry that I didn’t considered that me getting injured even if it was during training would affect you this much. But for me this are just small injuries that everyone gets while training and I didn’t thought it was a big deal. I forgot that your culture is a little bit different. That we are ruthless and you are not. And I’m also sorry that my way of assure that you wouldn’t have to always worry about me was so bad. I’ll make sure that I won’t risk my life if it is not a life threatening situation. But I can’t promise you that I won’t get hurt in training because I probably will . However I can assure you that I’ll try my best to not have this many injuries. Please forgive me” Lexa finished her speech with a pout that the girls found so adorable that they couldn’t resist being mad at her.

“ Okay but please warn us when you go training and when do you have injuries. We don’t like see you hurt.” Raven said. 

“ Promise” Lexa said kissing her. She then look towards Octavia to see if she was forgiven.

“ Ughh just please be careful” Octavia said. 

“ Done” Lexa said kissing her as well. 

Lexa look towards Clarke and knew that she was still not happy with her. She just hoped that the afternoon she has planned would make it better.

As expected Clarke just got back to her painting without saying a single word. Raven and Octavia saw the defeated look that Lexa had but before they could say anything Lexa put the flowers and the chocolates on the couch and left.

* * *

When Lexa left Raven and Octavia looked towards Clarke with baffled expressions.

“ Clarke why the hell did you do that?” Octavia asked trying to understand.   
“ You know exactly why O. She has to understand that appearing with injuries every time she trains or leaves us is not ok. We are constantly worrying about her and I wish that she understood that we are terrified to lose her.”

“ Didn’t you just heard what she said. She gets it ok? You also have to understand that this is kind of normal to her. Injuries like this don’t affect her like it affect us because she is used to it. You know damn well that she has scars all over her body. Can you imagine how her life had been? How each of those scars were made. You can’t keep tell her to understand our point of view when you don’t make an effort to understand hers.” Raven said softly.

“ I’m sorry guys.” Clarke said finally realizing that she hasn’t been fair to Lexa.  
“ I know that you were drawing so you didn’t see the look in her face. But she was devastated Clarke and only because you decided to ignore her.” Octavia pointed out. 

“ Ughhh dammit!!! Why do I have to be like this?” Clarke said mad at herself.

Raven and Octavia hugged her immediately trying to comfort her.

“ Hey don’t worry we’ll fix this okay.” Octavia said.   
“ Yes we will “ Raven agreed.  
“ Thank you guys” Clarke said finally giving them a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Lexa was arranging everything for the afternoon. Today she was going to take the girls to the beach. She knew that they had never seen the beach and she hoped that they would like the surprise. She was going to take them to her favorite place. Hopefully with this surprise Clarke would forgive her.

She asked the maids to prepare a picnic and then she asked Ryder to bring the food to the beach a little before she arrived with the girls at the beach. By now the girls have probably finished their lunch. Lexa ate something as well and then started walking towards their room. Because they were going to the beach she had to make sure the girls dressed appropriately.

  
When she arrived to the room the girls were still at the table. Instead of going to them she started rummaging through her wardrobe to find them something to wear. She found some sweatpants, tank tops, t-shirts and sweatshirts that she kept from the old world and she used when she was alone. She put them in the bed and started to get changed.

The girls were still at the table trying to figure out what Lexa was doing. She hasn’t said a word since she got there and honestly the girls were a little worried.

Lexa finished dressing herself and finally turn to the girls.

“ Get dressed and then meet me outside. We are going out”

“ Lexa…” Clarke started to say but she didn’t get a chance to finish since Lexa interrupt her.  
“ Not now Clarke. We had our chance to talk but you decided not to and now I’m deciding not to as well. Get dressed you three and meet me outside I have something to show you.” Lexa said with a strong voice that means no questioning her.

“ I’m sorry” Clarke said with a sad voice.   
Lexa heard and turn around, “ You have nothing to apologize for. We’ll talk later. Right now we have to hurry so we can enjoy where we’re going. I promise you will love it.” 

“ Okay” Raven said. 

When Lexa left the room the girls went to the bed to see the clothes Lexa got. They immediately noticed that the clothes were not the usual grounder attire but were from the old world. They got dressed and felt so comfortable in this clothes that they also started to wonder where Lexa was going to take them.

* * *

Lexa was waiting next to the horses for her girls and deep down was a little nervous. She just hoped that the girls were going to like the surprise.

Suddenly the girls arrived, dressed in the clothes she had laid out in the bed. They looked beautiful in everything. 

“ Are you ladies ready?” Lexa asked when the girls got close.  
“ Yes we are.” Octavia said, “ Where are we going Lex?”  
“ Well..” Lexa said while climbing up the horse, “ That is a surprise. You will see when you get there. Raven grab my hand. You will ride with me while Clarke and Octavia ride the other horse.”

Raven grabbed Lexa’s hand and didn’t even had to make that much effort to climb the horse as Lexa used all of her strength. She put her arms around Lexa and Clarke put her arms around Octavia.

  
When they were ready Lexa led them through the woods. Raven kept her arms tight around Lexa’s enjoying the feel of her abs. She started drawing small circles in Lexa’s abs causing Lexa to flex her muscles a bit, not expecting the sudden movement. 

Since the journey was taking so long Raven started to place kisses in Lexa’s neck while continue to draw small circles in her abs. Because Lexa wasn’t saying anything or didn’t look affected she started to suck her neck more thoroughly. 

Lexa was starting to get really turned on with all the sucking and grabbing that Raven was doing. She shifted a little bit under the horse. When Raven’s hands wonder a little bit below Lexa just couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed Raven’s hands stopping her from going where she was going and turned her head.

“ Raven stop doing that please” Lexa said with a strangled voice trying to keep herself under control.  
Raven tried to look as innocent as possible and smiled fondly, “ Stop with what babe?”

“ You know exactly what I’m talking about _babe_.”

“ Why would I want to stop turning you on. Didn’t you ever think about doing it on a horse?” Raven said teasing her. 

“ Well who said I haven’t?” Lexa teased her back.  
“ WHAT??” Raven screamed so loud that the other two girls were also startled.

“ Raven you okay?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa chuckled a little bit with Raven’s reaction while Raven has a horrified expression.

“ Raven??” Octavia called her after she didn’t respond.

“ Are you serious?” Raven asked Lexa ignoring Clarke and Octavia’s question.   
“ Maybe I am maybe I am not” Lexa said smiling, “ But if you don’t stop what you were doing you will never know.”  
“ Oh come on babe!!!” Raven said whining.   
“ Behave yourself Raven, we’re almost there” Lexa said giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
“ Ughhh fine” Raven answered grumbling.

Clarke and Octavia were incredibly confused with the conversation. They had no idea of what was going on.

“ What did you do Rae?” Octavia asked. 

“ Tried to get some” Raven said with a low voice.  
“ WHAT???” Now it was Clarke and Octavia’s turn to look baffled. 

“ Oh come on if you were grabbing what I was grabbing you would be thinking and doing the exact same thing I did and still thinking about it.”  
“ Control yourself Rae” Clarke said. However Octavia and her were probably by now thinking the same thing.

“ Well I just found out something very interesting..” Raven said.   
“ Oh boy…” Lexa muttered. 

“ Lexa here already did it on a horse.”  
“ WHAT???” Clarke and Octavia screamed again.

“ Okay firstly I didn’t confirmed or denied it. And secondly we are almost arriving so you better pay attention to what it’s coming ahead.” Lexa said trying to escape the interrogation.  
“ You are not escaping this Lex” Octavia said. 

“ It wasn’t sex I simply helped someone that’s all. I had wild times before becoming Commander. “ Lexa said and then added, “ Oh and I wouldn’t advice doing it and I also wouldn’t be doing again. It is very dangerous.”

There were in silence for a while before someone spoke again.

“ You’re just gonna tell us that Lexa?? Why is it dangerous?” Clarke said wanting to know more.  
“ Well as you can guess you kind of have to be focused on multiple things. Pleasuring the other person, focused on the road and control the reigns as well.”

After another minute of silence Raven finally said, “ I can’t believe you did that on a horse.”

“ You were wanting to do that not even a minute ago Raven!” Octavia exclaimed. 

“ Well now that everything is figured out” Lexa said, “ Look ahead” She finished by giving them a fondly smile.

The girls looked ahead and were immediately in awe with the landscape. Before them it was a thing that they only saw in the books and movies on the ark. Before them there was a beach. A beautiful beach with the water reflecting the sun above. They were speechless and Lexa took the moment to enjoy the look on their faces.


	19. Chapter 19

After awhile Lexa climbed out of the horse and helped the girls climbed out as well. They were still in awe with the view and Lexa couldn’t help but be proud that she remember to bring them here.

“ Come on let’s go.” Lexa said softly taking Raven’s hand in hers and pushing Clarke and Octavia forward.

The girls were so lost in their little world that they didn’t notice that Lexa was arranging a picnic for them. After finishing preparing everything, Lexa started taking out her sweat, t-shirt, boots and socks leaving her only in a tank top and sweatpants. Then she sat there waiting for her girls.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia stood there in the sand watching the blue crystal sea and the perfect waves. This was the best thing they have ever seen since they got to Earth. This proved that Earth can also be a beautiful place despite of what happened in the past. After some time they look around them and saw a thing even more beautiful than the beach. There sat Lexa in only a tank top and sweatpants looking at them like they were her world. 

They approach her with the biggest smiles that Lexa has ever seen.

“ So do you like the surprise?”   
“ We love it thank you Lex” Octavia said.  
“ I’m glad. Go explore don’t just stand there” Lexa said smiling. 

The girls undressed staying only in tank tops and sweatpants. Then Clarke and Octavia went exploring as Lexa suggested and Raven stayed behind because walking in the sand was a little more difficult and painful due to her leg.

“ Sit Raven “ Lexa encouraged her and Raven sat between her legs with her back rested in Lexa’s front.

“ Are you okay beautiful?” Lexa whispered in her ear.  
“ Yes but walking in the sand is a little more difficult than walking on the floor.”

“ I wish I could take away all of your pain” Lexa said putting her arms around Raven’s waist and giving sweet little kisses in her temple trying to distract her from the pain.  
“ Well you do a pretty good job in distracting so that’s something. My leg is never going to be okay and I just have to learn to live with that.”

“ Are you liking the beach?” Lexa said changing topics. Lexa knew that Raven didn’t always said when she was in pain and also that she didn’t think her leg could be fix. But if Lexa could take away a bit of her pain she would damn well do it.

“ Yes babe, it’s lovely here” Raven said smiling.   
“ Well in a few minutes I’ll carry you to the water. The sand there is coarse so you will be able to walk better.”  
“ Thank you babe” Raven said turning her head around and kissing Lexa sweetly.   
“ Anything for you love” Lexa said after the kiss.

After that Raven leaned again and Lexa just held her happy to be in silence watching the other two girls and having Raven in her arms.

  
Clarke and Octavia were with her feat in the water. The water was not very cold like they were expecting making it easier for them to go knees deep into the water. They put some water in their arms as well enjoying the feeling of the salty water in their body. 

“ This is so peaceful” Clarke signed.  
“ Yes I’m glad that Lexa brought us here. This is the best surprise. She even brought food which is a big plus.”  
“ You are always thinking about food O” Clarke said chuckling.  
“ Well someone has to” Octavia pointed.

After the small talk they just stood there enjoying the moment.

“ Hey you wanna go back. Talking about food made me hungry” Octavia said after a while.   
“ Yeah lets go.” Clarke replied.

When they arrived next to the other girls, Lexa and Raven were still cuddling. 

“ Hey Lex what food did you bring?” Octavia asked immediately when she got there.   
“ I don’t know. Check the basket”

“ Hey you want me to bring to the water now or later?” Lexa whispered to Raven.  
“ I’m comfy here so it will have to be later.” Raven replied.  
“ Okay” Lexa gave her kiss in the head and got up. Lexa was going to head towards the water when she heard something near the horses so she decided to check that instead.

“ Hey I’m just going to go check the horses. Stay here.” Lexa told the girls hoping they would stay in case that it was a real threat.  
“ Sure babe” Raven replied while the other nodded their heads.

Lexa took her dagger with her and started walking towards the horses. There she immediately saw two people. Getting closer she put a dagger around the other person’s neck thinking they were enemies.

“ What the hell Lexa?”

She recognized Anya’s voice and let her go.

“ What are you doing here?” Lexa asked forgetting about the other person.  
“ Well I knew where you were taking your girls and someone misses you. I just couldn’t say no to this face” Anya said revealing Kya behind her.

“ Little one what’s wrong?” Lexa crouched in front of Kya.  
“ I thought you were gone Lex and I couldn’t find the girls so I was worried.” Kya said with tears in her eyes.  
“ Oh baby don’t cry I’m here and the girls are here too.” Lexa took her in her arms so she’d stop crying.

“ Lexa relax this beach is private and no one knows about this or Kya okay? Calm down before you started to freak out. Also right now there is no imminent threat.” Anya whispered to Lexa so Kya wouldn’t hear.  
Lexa took a deep breath calming herself down. She doesn’t like when Kya leaves the tower. She is constantly afraid that someone would use her or kill her to get to her.

“ Okay Anya I’ll take her with me. You can go but you have to come back because I don’t have enough horses for all of them”  
“ I’ll just leave here this horse. I’ll see you later Lex” Anya said leaving them.

“ Hey little one you wanna see the beach?” Lexa asked Kya smiling.  
“ Yes Lexi. The beach” Kya said pointing to the sea.  
“ Okay sweetie lets go”

When they arrive near the sea Lexa put Kya down so she could get use to the fell of the sand.

Kya gave her hand to Lexa and started to run towards the water. Lexa saw that she was going to wet all of her clothes so she pick her up again.

“ LEXIII” Kya complained because she wanted to go to the water.

“ Baby you were going to wet all of your clothes. You can’t go to the water today.”

Kya then started crying because she really wanted to go. The beach was one of her favorite places specially since she always comes with Lexa or Anya. 

“ Okay little one you can go. But after you are gonna dry and then put my t-shirt and sweatshirt on so you don’t be sick.”  
“ Yesss. Thank you Lexi. “ Kya said giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Lexa put her down again and then took her sweatpants leaving her only in shorts and a tank top. 

Kya was already running towards the water so Lexa ran after her as well. They played in the water with Kya commanding Lexa to do things. Of course that Lexa did because she would do anything for Kya.

“ Are you ready to go to the towel baby?” Lexa asked.   
“ Yes Lexi, thank you for this”  
“ Anytime little one. “ Lexa said giving her a kiss on the head.

Kya then grabbed Lexa’s hand and went towards the sky girls.

All this time the girls were watching Lexa and Kya. They were always surprise with their interaction. 

“ Hello sky girls “ Kya said happily when they were next to the girls.  
“ Hey Kya, did you have fun?” Octavia asked.   
“ Yes I love the water and Lexa is awesome and super strong. Did you see when she put me on her shoulders?” Kya replied excited.  
“ Yes we saw” Clarke said smiling.

Meanwhile Lexa was drying Kya after taking her clothes off. Then she put her in her t-shirt.

“ Are you cold?” Lexa asked Kya.   
“ Yes Lexi “ Kya said shivering so Lexa also put Kya her sweatshirt.  
“ Better?” Lexa asked pulling the hood up.  
“ Yes thank you “  
“ You hungry?”

Kya nodded and Lexa gave her a sandwich and a juice.

The girls thought that Kya looked really cute in Lexa’s clothes.  
Raven then looked towards Lexa and Lexa immediately understood that she wanted to go to the water. So Lexa got up and picked up Raven bridal style.

“ Kya I’m going to the water with Raven. Be good okay?” Lexa said.  
Kya nodded and Lexa turned around walking towards the water.

Raven was observing one of her bruises in the collarbone. She brushed her hand and Lexa gasped instantly.

“ Gosh babe you could have been seriously hurt. You got to be more careful. We can’t lose you, specially right now that we know how it is to have you” Raven said softly.   
“ You’ll never lose me Raven. I’ll always be with you.” Lexa said kissing her. 

Raven then snuggled into her neck kissing her briefly.

“ Can I put you down now or do you want me to go further?”  
“ You can put me down here babe thank you “

Lexa put her down but still held her hand. They started walking together only so they could wet their feet because Raven’s brace couldn’t be wet.

“ It’s so peaceful in here. I wish we could stay here forever.” Raven said.   
“ Hey this little beach is private. It belongs to us and we can come here anytime you want love.” Lexa replied.  
“ That’s good to know. I love you babe.” Raven said turning around so that she was facing Lexa.  
“ I love you too. More than anything. You, the girls, Kya and Anya are my everything” Lexa said kissing her.

They held each other, not wanting this moment to end.

After being there a long time, Lexa picked Raven in her arms again and walked towards the girls.  
Lexa let her down gently and went towards Kya who looked like she was about to sleep. 

“ Hey little one, are you tired?”   
“ A little” Kya said shyly.  
“Come here baby” Lexa said while she laid down next to where Kya was sitting.

Lexa then put Kya’s head on her arm and in the crook of her neck. Kya thrown her leg in Lexa’s body and her arm around her waist.  
“ Sleep little one “ Lexa said kissing her head.

Five minutes later Kya was sound asleep in Lexa’s arms.

  
Clarke was thinking of how to approach Lexa to apologize to her. She thought that the conversation was best to have alone.  
Lexa was finally able to leave Kya’s embrace without waking her up. 

“ Hey Lex can we talk?” Clarke asked.   
“ Of course” 

Clarke gestured for them to go for a walk so they could talk alone.   
After a moment walking in silence Clarke finally spoke.

“ I’m sorry Lexa” She said sincerely.  
“ Clarke stop apologizing.” Lexa interrupted her, “ I just need you to trust Clarke. I’m not going to leave you three ok? You just have to trust that I’ll always be careful because I also don’t want to live without you. This isn’t going to work unless you trust me”  
“ I know Lexa. I understand that I was wrong. But I just can’t stand the thought of you getting and the possibility of losing you simply because of your title and people who envy you. We love you. I love you. And that is why I acted the way I did. But I realize that I have to have more trust in you if I want this to work like you said. I’ll try to be better I promise” Clarke said honestly.   
“ That’s all I ask” Lexa said smiling putting her arms around Clarke’s waist.  
“ Thank you for forgiving me Lex. I love you. “  
“ I love you too” Lexa said kissing her. 

Meanwhile Kya started to wake up and when she didn't notice Lexa near her she began crying. Octavia immediately went to embrace Kya trying to make her stop crying.

" Hey Kya what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Octavia said in a calm voice.  
" Where is Lexi?" Kya asked still sobbing.  
" Hey look" Octavia said pointing to where Lexa was, " She is right there, see?"  
" Yes" Kya said in a low voice when she saw Lexa with Clarke walking towards them and immediately calmed down.

As soon as Lexa saw Kya's red eyes she ran, leaving a baffled Clarke behind.

When Lexa got there she took Kya from Octavia's arms.  
" What's wrong little one?" Lexa asked concern.  
" I woke up and you weren't here. I thought you were gone." Kya started crying again.

Lexa only hugged her harder. 

" Baby don't cry. I'm never leaving you little one, I promise you."

Kya nodded her head and continued hugging her.

" Hey you ready to go home?" Lexa asked softly after a while.  
" Yes Lexi. Can I ride with you?"  
" Of course little one" Lexa said while giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Lexa put her down and started to pack things after putting her sweatpants on.

" You girls ready to go?" Lexa asked while packing.  
" Sure" The three girls answered still smiling at Lexa and Kya's interaction.

The girls also dressed and because they finished first they sat with Kya waiting for Lexa.

When Lexa finished, she stand up and almost immediately Kya was on her waiting for her to pick her up. Because Lexa had things on her front she squatted and waited for Kya to jump on her back.

Because Kya had her t-shirt and sweatshirt on she only had her tank top, which made her abs very visible and the girls were enjoying that a bit too much.

“ Come on lets go. I’m riding with Kya so you have to ride in the other two horses.” Lexa said as she started to walk towards the horses.

As they got there, Octavia and Raven got on one horse while Lexa and Kya got on another, leaving Clarke with the other horse. Kya sat in front of

Lexa and all throughout their journey, Lexa taught and let Kya ride the horse.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived they were all exhausted so, after putting Kya into bed and eating, Lexa was finally able to get a moment to talk to her personal doctor. 

“ Hey Alex how are you? I’m sorry I’m here so late but this is very important.” Lexa said when she arrived to the room.   
“ Commander there is no problem don’t worry. What do you need?” Alex said with a smile. 

“ Thank you Alex. So you know the sky girls right? There is Raven and she has a problem in her leg which makes it impossible for her to walk around without a brace. And I really wanted to know if you can do anything about it.”

“ Well I don’t really know a lot this type of injuries but I think with those books of the old world that we have and maybe a little help from some sky doctor we could help your girl” Alex said with a hopeful voice.

Lexa was now smiling from ear to ear. She thought of Abby immediately. She knew that if there was something she could do for Raven’s leg, Abby would do anything possible.

“ Thank you Alex” Lexa said hugging her, “ Tomorrow morning I’ll bring you all the books and I’ll bring Abby who is Clarke’s mother and also a doctor ok?” She kissed her cheek and added, “ I’ll see you tomorrow “

“ Bye Lexa” Alex waved goodbye.

 

With Lexa’s day finally over she went to her bedroom where her girls were already asleep. Lexa got into her shorts and her tank top and went to lay next to Octavia. She tried to make minimal noise so she wouldn’t wake them. It was still enough to make Octavia babble something.  
Lexa kissed her shoulder and whispered, “ Shh, sleep beautiful “ and kissed her shoulder again.

Lexa finally let herself sleep, preparing herself for the next day.


	20. Chapter 20

Lexa woke up earlier, as usual, the next day so the girls were still sound asleep. She got up, dressed and left the room.

“ Good morning Charlotte when the girls wake up tell them that I’m in a meeting and I’ll be back by lunch.”  
“ Ok Commander, have a good day.” Charlotte said, always with her flirty smile.

Lexa’s first stop was the room were all the books from the old world were. When she got there she looked for all the medical books that were there and brought them with her to Alex’s room/office. She got there, knocked and when Alex told to enter she open the door.

“ Hey Alex, good morning” Lexa said smiling while entering and putting all the books on the nearby table.  
“ Hey are these all the books you found?” Alex said sitting on the chair next to the table.  
“ Yes all I could found related to medical things. I’m just going to talk to Abby and bring her here. If you want you can start reading those, see if you find something interesting.”  
“ Ok I’ll see you in a few.”

Lexa then started walking towards Abby’s room. Just as she was about to knock , Abby opened the door.

“ Lexa hey what are you doing here?” Abby said smiling.  
“ Hi Abby I need your help. Do you think I could borrow you for the day please?”

“ Yes of course Lexa. What’s this about?”

“ Well,” Lexa said as she started walking towards Alex’s room, “ As you know I love the girls and I would do anything for them even if it’s almost impossible. I was thinking you could help seeing if we could do something about Raven’s leg. I know that we probably won’t fix it completely but maybe we could ease her a pain a little. In here we have books from the old world that contain a lot of information about the medicine from the past. I also have my personal doctor, the best in all world and a dear friend of mine, reading the books right now. But your knowledge and experience could really help in this case. So, what do you think?”

“ I would do anything for Raven specially if it’s about her leg. I tried to do anything in my power to help but without having a clue of what to do. I only knew what they taught on the Ark but because there were almost no medical books, we usually just could treat simpler injuries. But maybe with the books from the old world we could find something that could help. Gosh Lexa this is amazing. Thank you for coming to me for help.”

“ Of course Abby you’re the only one I trust in Skaikru besides Marcus and the girls. I also would prefer this to be kept as a secret. I don’t want to get their hopes high if we don’t find anything to help Raven.”

“ I totally agree.”

By this time they were arriving to Alex’s room. Lexa opened the door, introduced both women and then left so they could discuss in peace and also because it was already lunch time and she didn’t want the girls to be worried.

 

* * *

 

When she got to her room the girls were already sitting at the table and had just started eating.

“ Hey good morning” Lexa said giving each of them a kiss on the head.  
“ Morning, how was the meeting?” Octavia asked. 

“ It was good thank you. What about you? What did you do?”  
“ Well we went to the tech room so that Raven could finally play with her toys” Clarke answered teasing Raven a bit.

“ And it was amazing!! There was so many things in there I love it. And most of the things are pretty useful.” Raven said excited.  
“ I’m glad you’re enjoying it” Lexa said smiling fondly. 

After lunch Lexa was preparing to leave again so she could see if Alex and Abby had made any progress. She was already leaving, having completely forgot about saying anything to the girls, when the girls stopped her.

" Where are you going babe? We were thinking we could do something together" Raven said while the girls nodded their heads.  
" I can't today. I have some more meetings I need to attend." Lexa said lying to them. She felt bad about lying but she had to.

" Okay no problem, we could do something tomorrow." Clarke said narrowing her eyes. She was a little suspicious that Lexa wasn't telling the truth.  
" I don't know if I can but we'll talk later" Lexa said trying to leave as soon as possible. She gave them a small kiss and immediately left.

" That was extremely weird, don't you think?" Clarke asked after Lexa left.  
" Or maybe she just went to the meeting" Octavia said shrugging.  
" Well since when does she give answers like ' I don't know if I can'? I know that she is the Commander and she is usually very busy but she always tries to make time for us. Don't you think that's weird?" Clarke asked trying to make the other two girls see it too.  
" Well maybe a little. But don't worry it's probably nothing" Raven said trying to ease Clarke's concerns.  
“ Fine” Clarke said reluctantly.

 

* * *

 

Later in the afternoon, almost in time for dinner, Lexa came to the bedroom where the girls were.

She was frustrated. Of course she knew that this wasn’t going to be easy but it still made her feel like no matter what she will let the girls down in some way. 

The only thing she knew it would help was to train so she just went to the bedroom so she could change and tell the what she was going to do so they wouldn’t be worried.

“ Hey is everything okay?” Clarke asked immediately after seeing the frustrated look on Lexa’s face while the other girls looked up, concerned as well.  
“ Yes everything’s fine.” Lexa said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“ Are you ready for dinner?” Octavia asked trying to change the topic.  
“ I’m just going to train a bit. I’ll probably be here later since I still have to read for Kya after her dinner.” Lexa said as she dressed her workout clothes.

“ Aren’t you gonna eat first?” Raven asked starting to get more concerned.  
“ I’ll eat something on my way to the training grounds. I’ll see you in the morning okay?” Lexa said as she went towards the girls direction.

“ Hey you know you can talk to us if something is wrong right?” Raven said gently.  
“ Yes I know” Lexa said giving each of them a kiss, “ It was just a bad meeting, nothing to worry about. “

“ Okay. Well don’t tire yourself too much. We’ll see you in the morning.” Clarke said.  
“ Love you “ Lexa said as she left the room.

 

After this the girls ate dinner and then later went to sleep, Lexa went to the training grounds. She pushed herself almost to the limits. When she was done she went to the bathhouse and took a quick shower before going to Kya’s room. Finally after reading Kya a bedtime story she went to her room. Because she didn’t want to disturb the girls who were already sleeping she just laid on the couch trying to get some rest herself.

 

* * *

 

In the next morning, Raven was the first one to wake up and she immediately missed Lexa’s warmth. She was almost sure that she didn’t came to bed last night. As she looked around she saw Lexa sleeping on the couch. She got up quietly, not wanting to wake up the girls still asleep in the bed, and went to the couch. 

She started to caress Lexa’s cheek not wanting to frightened her.

“ Babe…” Raven whispered in her ear trailing soft kisses from her ear to her jawline.  
“ Humm” Lexa started humming.

Raven finally give her a kiss on the mouth and Lexa opened her eyes. 

“ Hey love…” Lexa said with a rasped voice.  
“ Hey babe why didn’t you come to bed last night. Your back must be hurting from sleeping on this couch “  
“ It was very late and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“ Well come on lets put you in bed so you could sleep a little more.” Raven said tugging Lexa so she could sit.  
“ No I can’t I have to get up.” Lexa protested.

“ No Lexa. I’m pretty sure that you didn’t sleep much and I don’t know why or what is going on with you for you to be this restless but you are going to listen to me and you are going to get in that bed like I said.” Raven demanded not leaving room for any questions.

“ But it’s already so late” Lexa whined a little a pouted knowing that her argument was very weak.

“ I know but it’s your fault you didn’t sleep last night. If you had gone to bed you would be better. So now you are going to bed and sleep all morning and I’m going to tell the maid at the door that you’ll be unavailable in the morning. Now go, move your ass.” Raven said raising her voice. By now the girls were awaking. 

Lexa got up and lay down on the bed face meeting the pillow and falling asleep immediately as she was indeed extremely exhausted. 

When Lexa got to bed Raven notice that she still had her shoes on. Unbelievable, Raven thought. She took off her shoes and covered Lexa with the furs.

By now, Clarke and Octavia were looking at Raven confused.  
“ Ughhh, don’t even ask.” Raven said as she left to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day. 

Seeing the look on Raven’s face they decided to not ask any more questions and got ready for the day as well.

  
They ate breakfast quietly so they wouldn’t wake Lexa up. After awhile Lexa started to wake up. 

As she was waking Lexa realized that the train last night might have been a bit too much.

“ Fuck…” Lexa muttered. She also forgot she had her dagger next to her and as she was turning around she cut her hip a little bit. 

“ Fuck” Lexa said a little more louder alerting the girls that she was awake. She usually put her dagger under her pillow but she had no recollection of getting into bed last night so she didn’t put it in her usual spot.

Just as the girls were about to say something someone knocked. 

“ Enter” Lexa said as she put a cloth on the wound trying to clean the blood.

Alex entered the room looking for Lexa. She was worried that she didn’t passed by this morning so she went to check on her.

“ Lex…” Alex called out.  
“ Alex” Lexa said greeting her. The girls were confused as to who was this Alex person.

Alex went towards the bed and immediately saw the blood.

“ What happened?” Alex said worried.  
“ Ughhh, nothing I just cut myself turning around. Forgot that had the dagger in here.”

Alex besides the wound also noticed the frustrated look on Lexa’s face and she was pretty sure that it wasn’t all about the wound. She sat on the bed so she could look at the wound and also talk to her quietly.

“ Hey Lex I know you are frustrated but it has only been a day and a half. We will figure something out okay? Don’t lose hope.” Alex said as she cleaned her wound.

“ It’s just a bit hard having to wait and also to keep a secret from the girls.”  
“ I know but we will find something “ Alex said smiling as she was getting up Kya suddenly show up in the room.

“ AL!!!! What are you doing here?” Kya said while Alex picked her up with ease.  
“ Well hello little one! I missed you!” Alex said hugging her.  
“ I missed you too. Can you play with me?” Kya said pouting.  
“ Well I can do something even better.” Alex said whispering in her ear something, “ You wanna come with me to my room and play with stuff you can’t play?”  
“ YES!!!” Kya exclaimed. 

“ Okay we are going right now and then I’ll drop you at the lunchroom.”  
“ Where are you taking her Alex?” Lexa asked a little suspicious.  
“ Places…” Alex said laughing, “ Get some rest and then come by later okay?”  
“ Yes I’ll be there later”

“ Good” Alex then finally turned towards the sky girls and added with a smile, “ Hello it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Alex, Lexa’s personal doctor and friend.”  
The girls were still a bit surprised but answered quickly, “ Hello I’m Raven and this are Octavia and Clarke. It’s nice to meet you too.” Raven said with a small smile. 

“ Well I wish I could talk more but I really have to go. Bye Lex and don’t forget” Alex said seriously, referring to her small talk a few minutes ago.  
“ I won’t goodbye. Be good baby”  
“ I always am” Kya said putting her best smile.

  
After they closed the door Lexa laid down again.

“ Did you sleep well?” Raven asked.  
“ Yes thank you.” Lexa got up and opened the door telling the maid to prepare her a bath. She then headed towards the girls giving them a kiss. She sat on the couch a little wanting to be with her girls and she closed her eyes a little waiting for the bath to be ready.

“ So why haven’t we heard about Alex” Clarke asked casually. 

“ She never came up in our conversations. She is a dear friend of mine, saved me so many times I can’t even remember how much. She was always there for me, specially when Costia died. Aside from Anya she is the one I can always count on. She was also the one who helped me with Kya, taught me everything I know about babies.” Lexa said smiling fondly. 

“ Well we are very glad you have her.” Octavia said enjoying the look on Lexa’s face as she talked about her friend. Must be very special, the three girls were all thinking.

“ So am I.” Lexa said still keeping her eyes closed.

  
“ Commander your bath is ready. Do you want me to also bring the lunch?” Charlotte asked trying to be less flirty since the sky girls were there.

“ Yes please. Thank you Charlotte.” Lexa answered smiling.  
Charlotte then left the room and Lexa went to the bathroom.

  
After getting ready, Lexa ate lunch with the girls. The lunch was quiet since everyone was enjoying the food.

When Lexa finished she was already planning on going immediately to Alex’s room. 

“ Hey I gonna meet up with Alex now okay?” Lexa said. 

The girls were a little disappointed about not being able to spend time with Lexa so Raven decided to speak up.

“ Do you think maybe after meeting Alex we could spend some time together?” Raven asked hopeful. 

When Lexa saw the look of disappointment on the girls faces she immediately felt guilty. She had been so caught up in her mind that she wasn’t paying them any attention. 

“ Of course!! I’ll meet you here when I’m finished and you can decide what we’ll for the rest of the afternoon, sounds good?” Lexa asked smiling.  
“ Perfect “ Octavia answered as the girls were already planning their afternoon.  
“ Okay I’m gonna go now. Love you” Lexa said as she left the room.  
“ Love you too “ The three girls answered at the same time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you’re liking the story.  
> Can you give some ideas of what to do next please, I'm kind of having writer's block


	21. Chapter 21

Lexa went immediately to Alex's room so she could hurry back to her girls and hopefully in a better mood. 

When she got there Alex and Abby were so concentrated on the books in front of them that they didn't hear her enter.

" Good afternoon" Lexa greeting.  
" Hey Lexa" Abby said smiling, " How are my girls?"

" They're very good. We're gonna do something together afterwards. What about you? Have you made any progress?"

" Well we haven't made any specific progress in terms of Raven's condition but I am confident that we will find something. There are things in here that I have never heard about and this could really change our lives. I think that maybe with the right medication and medicinal plants we could make some sort of antibiotic or treatment so that Raven wouldn't feel so much pain."

" That's amazing Abby!! I'm glad that these books can help." Lexa said smiling.  
" Maybe in like 2 or 3 days we'll tell you what we need and you'll get us?" Alex said knowing how much Lexa was dying to contribute more to this and not just stand there, waiting for results.

" Yes, absolutely!! I'll get you everything you need. You just tell me and I will find it" Lexa said with determination in her voice.

Alex and Abby both smile at Lexa's reaction knowing that Lexa would do anything in her power to help. 

" Okay we'll get you when we need you. Now go be with your girls" Alex said pushing her to the door.

" I'm going don't need to push me" Lexa said teasing, " I'll be here tomorrow. Goodbye."

After that Lexa went towards her room curious about what the girls had come up for the afternoon.

* * *

 

After Lexa left Raven immediately as she just came up with the perfect idea.

" I got it girls. How about we do a movie thing with snacks and all. Remember what I found in the tech's room? A video projector, the white board and also some old movies. So what do you think? I'll set up the movie and you go get snacks?"

" That's the most perfect idea Rae, nice work. We'll go get the snacks and you work on your thing." Clarke said while Octavia nodded her head.

By the time Lexa got to the room, the girls were already dressed casually and had the movie and the snacks prepared.   
They saw that Lexa was in a better mood than before and were very relieved that what ever happen is okay now.

" Hey" Lexa said with a smile, " So what have you planned for this afternoon?" She added eager to find out what they were doing.  
" Hey babe" Raven answered, " As you know we have been to the tech room and we found some things very interesting. We are gonna to introduce you to movies!!" Raven finished excited.  
" Really??" Lexa said super excited, " I have read about them and I know that some books were later turned into movies. But I thought that those tapes that were in that room were unrepairable." 

" Well it's Raven. She can do anything she wants" Octavia said smiling.  
" Yes she can" Lexa said amazed once again by the things that these girls could do.

" So are we gonna watch something or not?" Clarke asked teasing.  
" Let's go bitches!!" Octavia said.

" Well let me just change real quick since all of you are in way more comfortable clothes than me. I'll be right back" Lexa said giving each of the girls a kiss.

The girls had already laid down in the bed when Lexa appeared with sweatpants and a sweatshirt with a tank top underneath it.

" Well the film that I was able to fix is Titanic, so we are watching that because I haven't had time to fix the others." Raven said while Lexa got into a comfortable position next to Octavia.

The movie started and Octavia had her head rested in Lexa's shoulder while Raven had her head rested in Clarke's shoulder. Lexa was in awe as she watched the quality of the movie. She had never seen one and it was pretty amazing. She had to ask Raven if she found any movies for children so Kya could watch one as well.

The movie was pretty good and they all enjoyed it. 

" This was an amazing idea girls." Lexa said smiling as the movie came to an end. 

"Yes it was." Octavia said snuggling further into Lexa's warmth. Seeing as the girls were almost asleep Lexa put the snacks on the table and covered them with the furs after getting herself into bed as well. She put her arm around Octavia's waist, gave her a kiss on her temple and fell asleep as well.

 

Raven was the first one to wake up. As she got up she saw that she hadn't slept that much since it had only passed an hour. Since the other girls were still asleep she decided to put the movie away and went to prepare herself a bath so she could relax a little. 

When the tub was full she undressed and got in. It felt really good to be surrounded by the warmth water, making all of her body relax. However the pain on her leg would never go away no matter what she did. She was always tired about her condition but giving up was not an option so everyday she pushed herself to be better or at least not worse.

As she was starting to rise, Lexa show up and as she saw her getting up she immediately went to pick her towel enveloping Raven in the towel.

" How are you love?" Lexa said hugging Raven.

" Humm I'm good babe, just taking a bath to relax."

Lexa then picked her up so she could leave the tub.

" How long have you been awake?"  
" Not long babe. I just put the movie away and then went here."

" You could have woken me and I would have helped you love" Lexa said giving her a kiss.  
" Well if you want you could help me now" Raven said smirking thinking about what they could do.

Lexa saw Raven's smirking and knew exactly what kind of help she wanted and instantly smirked as well.

She got even closer to Raven and started nibbling her ear.

" How could I help you love?" Lexa whispered into Raven's ear.

Raven was starting to get really worked up not only because of Lexa's sexy voice but also because of those kisses.

" Come on Lexa" Raven whined wanting Lexa to hurry up.

" What do you want?" Lexa whispered having already reached her neck.

" Touch me babe" 

Lexa stop her ministrations to look at Raven smugly.

" I am touching you love"

" You know damn well what I'm talking about!!" Raven said frustrated.

" Well if you want me to touch you somewhere specifically, you are gonna have to ask." Lexa said her smirk not leaving her face.

" Please babe just fuck me!" Raven whined hoping Lexa would finally give in.

" As you wish my love" Lexa said while she picked up Raven making her towel fell off her shoulders. She pinned her against the wall and started to caress her breasts while sucking her neck as well. Raven was trying to moan quietly so she wouldn't woke up the girls but when Lexa was touching her like this she could barely hold herself. 

Lexa then started to rub her clit and then almost simultaneity put two fingers inside, making Raven moan really loud this time. Lexa eased up her fingers after Raven's orgasm but continued to caress her and kissing her neck softly until Raven came down from the orgasm.

" So did I help you?" Lexa said looking smugly after Raven sighed.  
" Oh shut up and stop looking so smug babe" Raven said giving her a slap on the arm.

Lexa gave her a sweet kiss and then went to pick her some clothes. Raven then got dressed and the two left the bathroom. When they got to the bedroom, Clarke and Octavia were already awake.

  
After that Lexa went to do her usual workout that hadn't been done today. Because she didn't want to be away from her girls since she still feel a bit guilty about not being there the other days, she opted to do her workout in her bedroom. 

Since the girls were in bed doing nothing but relax, she took off her sweatshirt leaving her in a tank top and got to work. She first started to make normal push ups. It went about a minute and then she started to increase the difficult of the push ups. First she made only with one arm and then changed to the other arm, without stopping. The last set of push ups were the ones where she claps her hands in the middle of the push ups. She repeated these set of push ups four times. Then she did three sets of 50 crunches and to finish she made two sets of 60 squats. By the end of her workout her abs were glistering with sweat and so was her neck and despite Lexa not noticing, the girls were definitely staring at her since she started working out.

She was headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up when someone knocked at the door. After Lexa ordered to enter and as she saw that it was Alex she immediately went to her. 

“ Hey what’s up?” Lexa said smiling.  
“ You look wet” Alex said teasing while wiggling her eyebrows. 

“ It’s not because of want you think Al” Lexa said blushing.   
“ Well I just thought that you must have finished your workout you know, push ups, squats and so on. What do you think I was thinking?” Alex said but she couldn’t take Lexa’s embarrassed face anymore and started laughing.

“ Ughhh why do you always do that!” Lexa said pushing her shoulder softly while laughing as well.  
“ I’m sorry you’re just too funny not to tease“ Alex said smiling, “ But anyway I just came here to say that that we will have the list by tomorrow at night probably so the day after tomorrow you can go out and find what we need. There are probably some that are going to be harder to find but I think you got this, right?” 

“ Yes I do “ Lexa said confidently, “ I can’t thank you and Abby enough.” She added while giving her a hug.

“ You don’t have to thank me I’ll do anything for you and I’m pretty sure that Abby would do anything for them.”

“ I know Al you always have my back and I’ll always have yours. Now go rest a bit, I know you and I’m pretty sure that you haven’t had a good night of sleep since I gave you those books. Come find me tomorrow when you figured out everything you will need okay?”

“ Okay I’ll try to rest since you asked so nicely and I’ll see you tomorrow. Go be with your girls now.” Alex said breaking the hug and giving her a kiss. 

Lexa smiled as Alex left the room already thinking about the necessary things she would have to bring on her journey. 

The girls were watching Lexa and Alex as they stood by the door, however they couldn’t hear what was being said since they were practically whispering. 

“ So what was that about?” Octavia asked as Alex left and Lexa started walking towards them.  
“ Oh just some updates on what Alex’s been working on.” Lexa said casually hoping they wouldn’t ask some questions.  
“ And what has she been working on?” Clarke said curiously.   
“ Medical things.” Lexa said shrugging, “ Are you ready to have dinner?” She added trying to change the conversation. 

“ Yeah sure” Raven said apprehensive.  
“ Great!” Lexa said as she went to the door and told the maid to bring them dinner. Then she went back inside the room and said, “ I’m just going to the bathroom, be right back.”

* * *

In the next day Lexa and the girls were having dinner together when Alex entered the room. She and Abby had finally finished figuring out everything they would need to help Raven.

“ Hey Lex do you have a minute?”   
“ Of course” Lexa said immediately getting, up kiss the girls and went towards Alex.

“ Hey what’s up?” Lexa asked whispering.   
“ We got the list” Alex said smiling.  
“ Really??” Lexa said immediately lightning up. The girls saw Lexa smile and they thought that that smile was only reserve for them. What they could possibly be talking that made Lexa smile so much, the three girls were all thinking. 

“ Yes me and Abby found everything we need. Now we just wanted to come get you so you could get familiar with the things you have to get. Is this a good time now for you?” Alex said quietly.   
“ Of course it is. I was thinking of leaving maybe tomorrow and bring Anya with me. Can you go get her too and inform her on what we’ve been doing.”  
“ Yes, meet me in my room” Alex said as she was leaving. 

The only thing that the girls were able to hear was Alex saying to Lexa to meet her in her room.

Lexa closed the door and went towards the girls. 

“ Hey I got to go Alex needs me.” Lexa said moving to pick her shirt.

“ Why?” Clarke asked tired of the interruptions.  
“ Well she needs my help with something”

“ Can you be a little more specific?” Octavia asked also getting a little angry.  
Lexa looked conflicted before answering, but her face was stoic a second later.

" No I can’t tell you, it’s private.” 

“ Why are you always going somewhere with Alex? A person we haven’t even know it existed until a few weeks or something. You seem like you always running when you’re with us, and the person you running to is always Alex!!” Clarke said not being able to shut up anymore. And the problem was that when she wasn’t thinking she said things she didn’t want to say or didn’t think of saying. 

Lexa just stood there shocked. She just couldn’t believe that Clarke thought she was cheating on them when in fact she was only trying to help. And the girls seemed to be just agreeing with her, which made even more angry.

The girls finally realize the meaning of what Clarke had just said and Raven went to speak but Lexa stopped her first.

“ You wanna know what I’ve been doing with Alex?? I’ve been working. I’ve been trying to help someone I love, improving their daily life. And you just accused me of cheating on you?? I know that you have reasons to mistrust me due to the past but one thing that I would never be able to do is cheat on you. How could you ever think that!” Lexa said raising her voice. After a pause so that she could talk without her voice breaking she added,“ I’m leaving tomorrow and I don’t know when I’ll be back”

“ What Lexa stop I’m sorry okay. I didn’t mean to accuse you of cheating Lex I’m sorry” Clarke said interrupting Lexa and got up and went towards Lexa.

“ Just stop Clarke, I’m a little mad but I’m more disappointed that you would actually think I could do something like that. And I’m not leaving because of this I’m leaving because I have to get some things for Alex.” Lexa said. She was leaving but she remembered one more thing she had to tell the girls, “ Oh and if you want to know more about what I’ve been doing and about what I’m going do you can just ask Abby. Because Abby has been helping me and Alex trying to find… Ughhh just ask Abby before I do something I’ll regret. See you later.” And she left.

Lexa left almost running towards Alex’s room but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to stay there, she wouldn’t be able to control herself. When she got there, Anya and Alex were already there next to Abby, apparently waiting for her. 

“ Hey Alex inform Anya on what we have to get, we leave tomorrow at dawn. I’m going to train a bit.” Lexa said and left as soon as she finished.

“ Oh boy…” Anya muttered as soon as Lexa left the room.

“ What happened? When I went to get her she was just fine.” Alex said trying to figuring out what could have happened in those minutes.  
“ This is bad. Lexa had a very specific look” Anya and Alex exchanged looks knowing exactly what look they were talking.

“ Ok Al just inform on what we have to get and then I’ll go see Lexa. And Abby, I think you should probably go see the girls later or in the morning.”  
“ Yeah I totally agree with you.” Abby said.

After Abby and Alex updated Anya on what Lexa and her would be looking for, Anya went to the training grounds knowing that Lexa would be there. Lexa was sparring with every guard that was there. Every single one of them was coming at her sometimes only one at a time sometimes more. This is bad, Anya thought. There were few times when she seen Lexa like this and one of the times was after she received Costia head.

  
“ Okay that’s enough. You can go now” Anya yelled to the guards. She saw Lexa glaring at her but she was only focused on getting the guards out of there.

Once they left Anya looked and Lexa and Lexa was immediately on the verge of tears.

“ Hey Lex what’s wrong? What happened?” Anya said getting more concern as the time went by.  
“ The girls. You know I’ve been working with Alex and Abby to find something that could make Raven’s life a lot easier. But I didn’t told them anything because I didn’t want to get their hopes high if we couldn’t find anything so I kept them in the dark. And the first thing they say as to why I’ve been spending all this time with Alex is because I’ve been cheating on them. With Alex An!! How ridiculous is that? How could they even accuse me of cheating?” Lexa said defeated.

Anya had immediately her arms around Lexa as she started talking. She knew that the one thing that Lexa was was loyal and truthful, thus she would never be able to cheat.

“ Hey Lexa breath okay please? I’m pretty sure that they didn’t meant that and I’m also pretty sure that they regretted the minute they said it. Remember that you told me that Raven and Clarke were cheated on? I think that they’re just insecure and I know that this doesn’t justify their actions but please don’t be like this. I hate to see you like this. Just tell what you need and I’ll do it in a heartbeat Lex.” Anya said gently. 

“ Can I sleep in your room tonight?” Lexa whispered.   
“ Of course” Anya said immediately. 

“ I just think I need a little time. I saw the look of regret after they said it but it still doesn’t erase that they said it and it specially doesn’t erase that it hurt like hell. Tomorrow I’ll go to my room so I room to pick what I need for the journey and say goodbye to the girls and then we leave. Did Alex explained everything we need to bring?”  
“ Yes she did, don’t worry I’ll inform you about everything when we get to my room and then we rest. Come on lets go.“ Anya said tugging Lexa to her room.

* * *

After Anya finished updating her, Lexa went to Kya’s room so she could tell her a story like she always did and so she could tell her about her journey.

“ Hey baby, I’m sorry to only saying this now but I’m leaving tomorrow okay?”  
“ Why Lexi?” Kya said pouting. 

“ Well I’m going to collect some things for Alex and Clarke’s mother so that they could ease Raven’s pain a little bit. But don’t worry it will be probably only a few days and Anya is coming with me. Can I ask you to do something while I’m gone little one?”  
“ Yes Lexi I’ll do anything. “ Kya said eager to have something to do.

“ Well this is a very important task. I want you to take care of my girls okay? If they are sad you have to cheer them up, if they are happy you have to continue making them happy. Understand?” Lexa said softly.   
“ Yes Lexi I’ll promise I’ll keep them company and I’ll make them laugh so that they’re always happy.” 

“ I love you little one “ Lexa said hugging her really tight.  
“ I love you too Lexi” Kya said kissing her cheek.  
“ Be good.” Lexa said as she was leaving the room.

As Lexa was leaving Kya's room Abby was going towards her room.

" Hey Lexa are you coming in?" Abby said smiling softly.  
" Hello Abby. Actually no I was just here to tell Kya her bedtime story like I do every night."

" Okay." Abby said already expecting Lexa to not go to her room, " Lexa I just wanted you to know that you can always talk to me, specially when it's about the stupid things the girls sometimes do. I'll be here for you okay?" Abby added touching softly on Lexa's arm.

" Thank you Abby that means a lot. I'm a little hurt due to something they accused me of so I'm just gonna sleep with Anya so that tomorrow we go search for the things you and Alex need. I'll be in my room a little before dawn to collect some things I need."  
" Okay Lexa you do what you have to do" Abby said hugging her.

Lexa was stunned but hugged her after a second. She was really glad that Abby talked to her and give her support. She couldn't express how much that meant to her.

" Thank you Abby, I'll see you in a few days" Lexa said smiling.  
" I'll be here waiting. Be safe, you and Anya" 

After their conversation Abby went to Lexa's room knowing the girls would be there.

  
" Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes, what did you do?" Abby said as she open the door with a disapproving look.  
The girls were in bed cuddling together, her eyes were red, probably from crying. Abby went immediately towards them and sat at the end of the bed and said one more time but softly.

"What happened?"

" We screwed up, specially me. Lexa just kept leaving and all the time she said she was going to Alex or that Alex needed her help. I just blew up, said some things and I didn't mean to." Clarke said sadly.

" What did you say Clarke?" Abby said already dreading the answer.

" I might have accused her of cheating on us." Clarke paused seeing her mom's face getting more shocked and added cringing a little bit, " With Alex"

Abby was even more stunned after hearing that they accused Lexa of cheating on them with Alex. That was really bad, Abby was thinking.

" Oh Clarke... Do you girls want to know what Lexa has been doing with Alex and me included, just for your information?" Abby asked as the girls nodded their heads.

" Well Lexa came up with a brilliant idea. She has a room that is filled with books of the old world and she ask me and Alex if we could find something to help Raven with her condition. I'm pretty sure that she is with us in Alex's room the time she is not with you girls. And we didn't want to tell so you didn't get your hopes high in case we didn't find anything. But we actually did find some things pretty useful, and not only to Raven's leg, and Alex was here earlier so she could tell Lexa. I didn't come because you would have asked what I was doing here. And Lexa wasn't feeling very helpful, so we said that once we got everything we needed she would find those things for us. She is leaving tomorrow with Anya so we could help Raven as soon as possible. I hate to say this girls but this time you were clearly wrong and it has hurt Lexa a lot that you think she is capable of cheating on you." Abby said, her voice always soft.

The girls were now in tears. What a big mistake they made. Lexa was only trying to help them and they accused her of something terrible.

" Did you really found something that could help me?" Raven asked vulnerable.

" Yes we did honey, and it was all because of Lexa."

" Gosh we are so stupid" Octavia said groaning while the girls nodded their heads.  
" Sometimes" Abby responded smiling.

" Hey you're not supposed to say that to your daughters." Clarke said pouting.  
" Well I'm just telling the truth"

" Do you think she'll forgive us?" Octavia asked.  
" She still loves you very much, she's just hurt with what you said. But I know that she would do anything for you and I'm pretty sure that she thinks that there is nothing to forgive. She just needs a little bit of time." Abby answered.

" Okay we'll wait for her to come to bed and then we'll talk to her." Raven said confidently while the others agreed.  
" Maybe that's going to be a bit of problem" Abby started carefully, " I just talk to her as she was leaving Kya's room and she said that she was going to sleep in Anya's room. Tomorrow they are leaving for a few days to find me and Alex what we need."

The girls immediately frowned.

" She is really mad at us." 

" She also said that she was going to come by the room a little bit before dawn to pick some things she needs to the journey." Abby added softly with a small smile hoping that that little time was enough to the girls to talk to Lexa.

" Okay Mama G thank you for talking to us." Octavia said.

" You're welcome girls. You know I'll always be here for you. Now I'm going go to my room so I can get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" Abby said, getting up to leave.  
" Goodbye mom", " Bye Mama G", The three girls said at the same time.

The girls try to get some sleep and despite being very difficult to asleep eventually they were finally able to.

* * *

 

Lexa got up really earlier not getting much sleep either. She went immediately to her room to get the things she needs and to say goodbye to the girls.

When she got there the girls were sleeping peacefully and because she didn't want to wake them so earlier, she went to get the things she wanted first. After having packed she went to the bed and started to wake up the girls. When the girls opened her eyes, Lexa started talking. 

" Hey", Lexa started softly, " I'm leaving right now okay? Be safe and I'll come back in a few days." Lexa then kissed the girls forehead, conveying that she wasn't angry with them about last night.

" Wait Lexa" Octavia said as Lexa was turning towards the door.

Lexa turned around and Clarke stated talking, " We're sorry for the things we accused of last night. I didn't mean anything I said."

" Okay" Lexa said softly, " I'm gonna go now"

" Thank you for what you did." Raven said gratefully.

" You don't need to thank me. I'd do anything for you."  
" We love you" Octavia said trying to make Lexa say something more even if it was just to yell at them.

This time Lexa didn't turn, but still answered softly, " I love you too".

When Lexa left the room, the girls laid down again.

“ Well that wen really good” Raven said sarcastically.   
“ At least we know she still loves us, she is just hurt. All we can do now is wait, give her time.” Clarke said. 

“ She’s definitely gonna have time” Octavia grumbled. 

“ Come on lets just sleep and hope that these days pass quickly” Raven said.  
The girls went to sleep praying that Lexa returned home fast.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Lexa and Anya were getting their horses ready for the journey checking everything more than one time. Before leaving Alex went towards them so she could say goodbye. 

“ Take care of the girls for me please. I know that there aren’t any visible threats but still…” Lexa asked Alex while hugging her.

“ Of course Lex, I’ll watch over them. And you and Anya be safe and hurry up back home okay?”

“ Yes Al. May we meet again.”

Lexa then left with Anya on the horses. Alex just hope that they wouldn’t encounter any danger and stay safe.


End file.
